


Overwatch One-Shots!

by ItsMercy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Overwatch - Freeform, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Pregnancy, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, overwatch fanfiction, overwatch fluff, overwatch one-shots, overwatch smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMercy/pseuds/ItsMercy
Summary: This is where I'm going to post all the small pieces I write that I'm too lazy to write a whole story and plot line for. Feel free to email or comment requests (ItsMercyHeals@gmail.com (all requests will be kept private/anonymous unless you tell me you want your name in the summary with request credit!)). I'm happy to write (for the most part) anything you want! Let me know if you want part twos of anything. Tags are both things that have already been included or that I plan to include in the future. I will add relationship tags as the book continues on and includes more ships.





	1. Mi Amor (Gabriel Reyes x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the Golden Days of Overwatch

Your worst nightmare had come true, the man you had been with for nearly two years was injured out of a mission. The man that you were pathetically in love with. Gabriel Reyes. He was rough around the edges but you knew that deep down, he loved you and that’s all that matters. You couldn’t stop your thoughts from racing as you waited at the entrance, resisting the urge to pace. The whole air of the room was sullen and suffocating. All of you knew that bullet wounds were child’s play to Dr. Ziegler but he wasn’t in her care yet. He wasn’t here. You bit your lower lip as you felt a hand slip into yours, not even needing to look to know it was Lena. She was your best friend and the only one who knew about your relationship. Gabriel always wanted to keep you two a secret due to the fact that he was your superior but work place standing be damned. The love of your life was about to be wheeled in here with two bullets in his body.  
“He’ll be okay, love.” she whispered, giving your hand a light squeeze as the drop-ship lowered. You felt a heavy numbness settle over your body at the commotion of med-bots rushing outside with Mercy and Overwatch team members scrambling to move a hover stretcher off the ship. Lena’s hand slipped from yours as you ran forward, meeting the crowd at the door and managing to find a place beside him, easily keeping pace with the stretcher.  
“Gabriel.” you breathed, feeling the wind being knocked from your body at the sight of how pale he was. The second the health beam from Mercy’s Caduceus Staff hit him, he began to gain color. You tried to ignore the bloody holes on his exposed chest but it was difficult. On impulse, you reached for his hand but he was quick to pull away.  
“Don’t.” it was low and pained but you heard it all the same. You could feel multiple pairs of eyes on you as your mouth fell open slightly in shock.  
“Gabriel, you’re-,”  
“You’re dismissed, soldier.” this time is was a loud growl, mean and almost hateful. He began to cough as you released your hold on the metal railing and fell behind the group. It was like someone just punched you in the gut. The only time he ever called you ‘soldier’ anymore was when he had a fistful of your hair and was fucking you from behind, panting out how much he loved his ‘naughty little soldier’. Never professionally; at least not since your relationship had become serious. Don’t even mention that tone. Even when you had first joined Overwatch and he was the biggest dickhead of a superior ever, he’d never sounded that angry. His voice, his face, his words. All of them just as hurtful as the fact that he would act that way in front of everyone, you were incredibly embarrassed at his outburst.  
“He’s just in pain.” Lena said quietly, placing her hand on your shoulder. You offered a tight nod, staring at the closed doors of the med-bay with tears burning your eyes.  
“Can I stay in your room for a few days?” you asked, sniffling slightly as she turned and pulled you into a hug,  
“Of course. It’ll be like a slumber party.” she spoke, trying to sound excited even though she knew it wouldn’t be much help right now. Lena walked with you to the room you secretly shared with Gabriel and helped you pack up your things. Gabriel had pulled some strings, managing to make it seem like you had your own room in the system but in reality you just lived with him. Which meant in times like these, you didn’t have your own room to go back to. You’d never had this problem before though. 

It’s been two days since the incident with Gabriel and through Lena’s casual updates, you knew Gabe was being released from medical later today. Quite frankly you weren’t ready for whatever that would bring so you holed yourself up with Lena. You two were loaded with popcorn, movies, and silky pajama sets. Yours were some black shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top while Lena’s was a blue romper.  
“Shit.” Lena as cursed as you pulled up the first movie on the screen,  
“What? You don’t wanna watch horror anymore? I’m always down for comedy instead.”  
“No, we just forgot the drinks.” she pouted and you sighed,  
“Can’t you just blip to the kitchen?”  
“You know that if Gabriel catches me he won’t let me leave unless I take him to you. It would just be more efficient for you to be there to tell him off if we get caught.” Lena explained, tapping her foot as you remained silent, “The longer you wait, the higher the chance he’ll be out of medical.”  
“Fine.” you mumbled, slipping your bare feet into some fluffy black slippers. You hurried down the halls, trying to keep your head down as you were still pretty embarrassed from the other day. Lena occasionally blipped ahead of you to keep up without having to hurry as much. It was like you could feel eyes darting to you as you entered the cafeteria and you suddenly found yourself wishing you’d thrown on a robe before leaving.  
“So whatcha want?” Lena asked, grabbing a cloth bag from the pantry section and walking to the fridges. She grabbed a few bottles of iced coffees for herself before turning to you,  
“Water, and a bottle of white wine.” you mumbled, massaging your fingers into your temples. The stifling atmosphere in the room was giving you a headache. All the unspoken questions, all the curious whispers, all the pitiful glances.  
“Since when do you drink white?" a voice asks quietly from behind you and your body stiffens. Of course he would turn up here. Of course you couldn’t just grab your things and sneak back to your hiding place. Of course this was happening.  
“Since red reminds me of you.” you mumbled, not turning around as you heard him sigh,  
“You took your stuff.”  
“Yeah.” you looked to Lena to see her uncomfortably fiddling with the cap of a water bottle, looking unsure as her eyes darted back and forth between you and him.  
“Why?” he sounded so hurt, the sound both breaking your heart and boiling your blood.  
“I was dismissed, remember?” You seethed, turning to head for the exit of the cafeteria but he caught your wrist and flipped you around to look at him.  
“You know I didn’t mean it like that.” you couldn’t help but notice how sad he looked.  
“It was still embarrassing. You scolded me like a child in front of everyone, Gabriel. All for what? Because you’re my superior and your precious reputation is more important than me? Even though no one would give a shit if they found out we were together? For God’s sake, you could have very well been dying on that stretcher and those would've been the last words you ever said to me.” the fact that you had managed to keep your voice low was a miracle considering the tears now dripping down your cheeks.  
“Mi amor, I’m-,” he started but you cut him off,  
“I’m done hiding Gabriel. I’m tired of feeling like I’m not good enough for you. Tired of feeling like you’re ashamed to love me. Either you kiss me right here, in front of everyone and show that you care about me or we’re done.” you said, your voice shaky but your resolve solid. This was all you had been thinking of the past two days. Well, despite the constant worried thoughts that flooded your brain regarding Gabriel’s well-being.  
“You… never told me you felt that way.” Gabriel spoke quietly, his hand raising like he was going to wipe your tears but it stopped short. That’s how it is then. You shook your head, an ache blooming your chest as you turned to leave again but you only made it a few steps before he caught your wrist again.  “God dammit, Gabri-,” you words were cut off by his lips pressed against yours, one of his hands tangling into your hair while the other pressed flat to the small of your back, holding you as close as possible. You melted into him almost immediately, yours arms draping over top of his broad shoulders. He deepened the kiss quickly, claiming you as his own in front of the majority of Overwatch. You could vaguely hear Tracer blipping around the room as she cheered, the others in the room whooping and hollering at the action. He pulled back after a little while and rested his forehead against yours,  
“I love you more than anything in this world, dulzura. Don’t you ever forget that.”  
“I love you too, baby, so much.” You breathed, moving to connect your lips for another quick kiss before melting into his strong chest.  
Once the commotion had calmed down, Tracer blipped into sight with your bag dangling from her fingers.  
“Figured you might want to go home with Reyes.” she smiled, “I’m really glad it worked out.”  
“Thanks, Lena. I’ll talk to you later!” you promised as you felt Gabriel’s arm curl around your waist. Various calls of ‘Bye, lovebirds!’ and ‘Not too much fun!’ followed behind you two as you left the cafeteria. You felt him nuzzle into your hair as you walked back to your shared room,  
“I missed you.” he confessed after a moment and you found yourself leaning further into his hold.  
“I missed you too, Gabriel.” you quickly typed in the code on the sensor pad at the side of the door, leading Gabe inside and tossing your bag on the floor. The air bit at your skin causing goosebumps to rise, he always kept the AC low no matter how much you complained. You secretly thought it was because he liked the way you clung to him for warmth at night. Gabriel grabbed your hand as you kicked your slippers off, leading you over to the couch. A small smile curled your lips when you noticed he had managed to sneak a bottle of red here without you noticing. You placed yourself on the middle cushion, watching his back as he walked to the kitchen to retrieve some glasses. He made quick work of pouring the wine, handing you your glass as he sat beside you. However, you obviously were not close enough for his liking as he carefully pulled you over to sit on his lap instead. “Are you okay to drink? Yanno, cause of your… injuries?” he waved you away, taking a sip before leaning forward to kiss at your bare shoulder.  
“I’m sorry I was such a dick, I didn’t realize keeping quiet bothered you so much.”  
“It’s okay, I didn’t ever really tell you.” you took a sip from your glass and then stole Gabriel’s, stretching forward to set both of them on the coffee table. You adjusted so you were straddling him, securing your arms around his neck and holding him tightly. Losing him had become a possible reality these last three days and you were still dealing with the aftershocks of that. Gabriel seemed to have the same problem considering he was holding you like letting go meant you just might disappear. After a few more moments, you pulled back and cupped one of his cheeks in your hand causing him to instantly lean into your touch. “You look tired.” you said softly, taking in the slight dark circles and tired eyes.  
“I have trouble sleeping without you.” he mumbled, shutting his eyes and turning his head to kiss your palm.  
“C’mon then.” You stood up despite his protests and pulled him up as well. In the bedroom, you helped him change into his pajamas before clicking off the light and fumbling through the dark together to find the bed. You couldn’t help but giggle as you fell onto the mattress suddenly, Gabriel following suit. The two of your managed to crawl beneath the covers and you immediately clung to him, resting your head against his bare chest as his strong arms wound around you. Gabriel had you flush against him, as close as humanly possible and you relished in both the attention and his body heat.  
“Goodnight, mi amor.” he said quietly, voice already heavy with sleep,  
“Goodnight, my love.”


	2. Sweetheart* (Soldier 76 x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Recall, written under the premise that Soldier 76 is 55 years old and you’re 32.
> 
> The *asterisk* in the title is used to indicate a chapter has sexual content

“I c-can walk.” you blurt, hissing through your teeth as your body painfully bounced in his arms. You had gotten a little reckless on the field and now Soldier 76 was running you back to transport. There was currently a bullet embedded in your thigh as well as some small shrapnel peppering your chest, abdomen, and arms. You’d made it a decent distance before the bomb blew so that wasn’t too bad, the gunshot hurt like a bitch though.  
“This is faster.” Soldier 76 said, not even sounding out of breath. He did, however, sound angry.  
“You can’t be mad at s-someone who just got s-shot.” you mumbled, your fingers moving to feel at the fabric of your bloody pant leg. The fact that you had a poor idea as to where the wound actually was led you to accidentally press on it and let out a yelp.  
“How could you be so reckless?” he growled as he managed to open the door to the drop ship and walk inside, closing it behind you,  
“For touching my wound? That’s a little dramatic.” talking became easier now that he’d set you down on one of the seats.  
“For getting shot!” he exclaimed and you flinched, “What were you thinking? Running into enemy fire for no good God damn reason!”  
“I had a reason.”  
“And what would that be, Soldier?” his voice was sarcastic, his hands making quick work of checking the tourniquet he’d put on earlier before setting up a biotic field and starting to clean the hole in your mid-thigh.  
“There was a little girl.” you said simply, “Her foot was stuck under some rubble, the enemies were getting closer, a grenade was hurling through the air towards where she was. I ran in, cleared the rock, took some gunfire and bomb blowback, relocated the civilian to a couple who had three other children with them already.”  
“You could’ve gotten yourself killed, kid.” Soldier 76 said, though you could hear the anger had dissipated from his voice.  
“But I didn’t… and it’s exactly what you would’ve done.” you smiled as you said the last part, remembering the Dorado situation Overwatch had been remotely monitoring as they considered 76 as a member. You were still fairly new at the time and watching someone risk their life like that for someone else had the blood pumping through your veins a little faster and your heart swelling. You’d always played with the idea that your crush on the older man was nothing but hero infatuation but even when he was just being a normal guy on base… he still gave you that feeling.  
“It doesn’t matter what I would’ve done. You and I are not the same.” he said, shaking his head slightly, “Shirt off.” 76 had stabilized your leg, having tightly bandaged the wound and removed the tourniquet, and now he wanted to get to the shrapnel wounds peppering your upper half. You knew it was strictly superior to subordinate but the command still made you blush. The movements were a struggle considering the bomb had also tossed you against the side of a building like a rag doll.  
“I c-can’t.” you whimpered after a few pathetic moments of trying and 76 cleared his throat. He gently helped you to your feet, wrapping one arm around your hips to keep you upright while his other hand carefully helped you undress.  
“You should’ve been wearing your chest armor.” he grumbled,  
“It’s bulky, I can’t-ah!- move as fast.” 76 murmured an apology, his hand having grazed your sensitive ribs as he was trying to one-handedly raise the tattered clothing above your breasts.  
“You won’t move at all if you die.” the words were harsh but his voice was soft. A worried undertone to his words. He gently sat you back on the seat once he had managed to pry the tight material from your body, though you couldn’t see his eyes you could feel him taking in the newly exposed skin. You moved to look yourself and let out a light gasp. There was a multitude of small cuts and a large bruise blossoming on your left side. “Christ, kid.”  
“Why’d you say we aren’t the same?” you asked suddenly, grimacing as 76 pulled the little pieces of metal that had found themselves stuck in your cuts.  
“You’re young. Still got a full life to lead.”  
“And you don’t? Age is just a num- ouch!”  
“Sorry, sweetheart, that one was deeper than I thought.” you felt your insides melt a little,  
“76, the fact that your older doesn’t make your life any less important than mine. If anything it’s more important. More experience and all that.” you sighed, leaning back against the wall and shutting your eyes.  
“Don’t say stupid shit.” he grumbled and you laughed, immediately regretting the action.  
“If it’s you or me, commander, I’m jumping in front of the gun.” sure, maybe your filter was a little diluted from blood loss but you didn’t feel like it’s the craziest thing you could have said in the moment. His hands stilled on your skin for a moment, the warmth of his fingertips a comforting sensation in itself. You lifted your head to look at him, locking your eyes on the red of his visor.  
“You don’t mean that.”  
“I do.” the silence stretched for a few moments, the both of you staring (or at least you assumed he was) and the air crackling with a sort of spark-filled tension. That is, until some random recruits along with Hanzo, Genji, Mei, and, Reinhardt filed on board. 76 snapped out of it, returning to your injuries.  
“Silly little girl!” Reinhardt scolded, “I was right there! You should have told me what you were doing, I would’ve have helped you with my shield. Now look at you!” he tsked, shaking his head even though he was smiling. You knew he was proud of you.  
“She’s too brave for her own good.” Mei laughed, taking a seat beside you and starting to do the same thing as 76. You felt a little exposed in just your black bra and torn-up pants in front of your entire team, some of whom weren’t hiding their stares.  
“Are you guys almost done?” you asked, fidgeting slightly.  
“Good here.” Mei said,  
“Sure thing, kid. Mercy can handle cleaning the rest up. I’ll hold her up, you help her with a jacket, Mei.” The brunette nodded and hurried off to find one. “Ready?” 76 asked and you gave a tight nod. He grabbed onto your hips, easing you off your seat and somehow managing to keep you steady as the ship hit a small patch of turbulence. You tested your wounded leg, trying to put pressure only for a lightening bolt of pain to shoot through you.  
“Okay, ow, bad idea.” you hissed, gripping the sides of 76’s jacket and leaning your forehead onto his chest.  
“Alright, got it!” you gingerly moved to slide your arms through the sleeves, 76 zipping it up for you once it was on before helping you back in your seat and sitting beside you. 

Once you had arrived back on base, you were whisked away by Dr. Ziegler’s medical team, the doc healing your wounds with ease. The advancements Mercy had made in medicine made a bullet wound essentially the equivalent of a paper cut under her care. Though the sterilizing of your many cuts was still a pretty unpleasant process. She wanted to keep you overnight for observation since you had a mild concussion from your interaction with the wall but you were insistent on leaving. All you wanted was some food and a hot shower.  
You rolled your eyes at the excitement of your team as you limped into the cafeteria. There was still a bit of an ache in your leg but other than that, it was back to normal thanks to Angela.  
“Still sore!” you yelled as a few of the rowdier guys folded you into a tight, loud hug.  
“Give her some space.” a voice said, stern but not angry, and the guys backed up. You smiled at 76, nodding your thanks and heading for the food line, not expecting him to follow you. “Angela has asked me to look after you for a few hours.” he answered your question without being asked and you couldn’t help but deflate a little knowing that he was essentially babysitting you.  
“I’m fine, really. She’s just being over the top.”  
“Gotta follow the doctor’s orders.” you huffed at his response but nodded anyway. The two of you had light small talk about the mission as you ate your baked potato soup and packed away some fruit to snack on in your room. The walk back was uneventful and gesturing your superior into your room felt odd and you looked both ways in the hallway before following him inside, almost as if what you were doing was wrong.  
“Make yourself at home, I’m gonna catch a quick shower.” you said before grabbing a towel and heading to the connected bathroom. You were intending to be quick but the hot water felt so good on your battered skin that you lost track of time. You found yourself singing some old pop song as you washed up with your mix of vanilla and strawberry soaps.  
Once you had reluctantly dragged yourself out of the shower, you toweled dry and brushed through your hair before tying the cloth around your body. You couldn’t decide if the fact you hadn’t brought a change of clothes in was smart or utterly thoughtless but you shrugged, simply walking out into the living room.  
“Oh fuck, it’s cold out here!” You cursed, the AC biting harshly at your warm skin. Then you seen it, 76 wasn’t wearing his visor. He had been causally lounged on your couch, enjoying what looked like a cup of coffee while he watched the news. He was… handsome. The scars giving him a distinguished look of sorts. 76 looked at you strangely, like he was confused at your staring before he remembered his visor was off. He hurriedly went to put it back on but your voice stopped him,  
“Don’t!” he shot you another confused look, “I, um, I’ve already seen you. Why does it matter if you wear it now? Leave it off.” there was a moment of hesitation before he sat the piece back on the coffee table. His eyes drifted down your body, almost like he had just noticed you weren’t wearing anything but a towel. The flush in his cheeks made you thank God you’d had him keep the visor off. “I, um…” you trailed off, biting your lower lip slightly as his eyes came back to your face, “I’m gonna get dressed.” you turned to leave but stopped. An odd burst of courage went through your system, you turned back again, “Unless I shouldn’t…?” He stood, slowly walking a little closer before stopping and looking away.  
“You’re my subordinate, kid.” he said, causing you to frown,  
“Stop calling me that.”  
“What else am I supposed to call someone who’s 23 years younger than me?”  
“Whatever you want? As long as it isn’t ‘kid’.” he kept his eyes locked on the wall so you closed the distance between the two of you. Your nimble fingers went to the zip of his jacket, pulling it down and pushing it back off his shoulders. The heavy material landed with a thump on your carpet as you tugged at his shirt till he reluctantly shed that too. You let your hands roam the expanse of his muscled chest.  
“Sweetheart, you don’t want this. I’m old. You hit your head and… and maybe Dr. Ziegler missed something.” you shake your head as he continues to ramble,  
“76!” you cut him off and he finally looked at you, “I have liked you and wanted this since we met.”  
“You’re sure?” he asked after a moment of silence and you rolled your eyes, reaching up to grip the back of his neck, dragging his lips down to yours. It took a second for him to react but when he did, there was a fierceness behind it that made you think he’d wanted this as long you had. One hand planted itself in your wet hair while the other arm wrapped around your waist tightly. Your hands slid over the harsh contours of his muscles, grazing the trail of hair that led to the button of his pants. You made quick work of shoving the material down his thighs, giggling as he finished the job before moving his lips to your neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin. His hands worked at the knot on the front of your towel until it fell around your feet. One of his hands moved to knead your breast, his thumb teasing at your hardened nipple.  “76, I-,” you breathed but he cut you off,  
“It’s Jack.” you could feel your arousal starting a slow drip down your thigh, your head rolling back at his touch.  
“Then fuck me, Jack.” You all but moaned and he growled back, easily lifting you to wrap your legs around his waist. He groaned as your soaked sex pressed against his lower stomach,  
“Fuck, you're so wet for me, sweetheart.” The short walk to your room was agonizing and you almost breathed a sight of relief once you’d made it into the room.You clung to Jack as he crawled onto your bed, holding himself above you on his forearms. You could feel the hardness of his cock straining against the thin material of his boxers.  
“Take them off. Please. I wanna feel you.” you were all but panting from the kisses he was generously planting on your chest though he was happy to pause so he could fulfill your request and remove the last piece of clothing separating you two. You could feel him rubbing the head of his length against your entrance and the months you’d been waiting for this moment made the hold-up unbearable. You moved so you could press your heels into his lower back, trying to urge him forward. Jack seemed to take the hint, slowly sinking into your heat with a groan. He buried his face in your neck, giving you a moment to adjust before starting a quick pace.  
“So. Fucking. Tight.” His words were punctuated with the obscene sound of your skin slapping against his. He seemed to be everywhere, permeating your every sense and overwhelming your body. It was all you could do to dig your nails into his shoulders and hold on for the ride. Every thrust was like a missing puzzle piece sliding perfectly into place considering he managed to continuously hit the spot that had you mewling and writhing beneath him. You could feel the tight coil reaching it’s peak in your lower stomach,  
“I’m so close, baby.” you moaned, trying to pull him impossibly closer,  
“I’ve got you.” he panted, pounding you into the mattress harder. You were crying out his name as he drove you closer and closer to climax until you finally slipped over the edge. You dragged your nails down the skin of his back, surely leaving angry lines in your wake as you clenched around his cock. He was just as much of a mess, moaning your name between kisses to your neck and jaw until the pressure of your muscles constricting around him finally got him to release. His warm cum spilled into you as you arched up into his body. You were sensitive and each stuttered thrust caused tingles to zip up and down your body. When he’d stilled, you gripped his hair in your hands and pulled him in to press a kiss to his lips before flopping back down onto the pillow. You gasped as he slowly pulled out, the emptiness feeling odd as he laid down beside you and pulled you into his chest. A deep chuckle left his lips and you craned your head to look at his face,  
“I can’t believe we just did that.” He mumbled though the smile on his face told you he hadn’t spoken the words out of regret.  
“Well believe it because it won’t be the last time it happens.” he kissed you, trailing his hand up and down your side,  
“I’ll have to hold you to that.”  
“Please do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a lot of smut in the past and this is not my best work honestly. I've never published any of it and I think knowing that this was going on the internet made me hold back a little. I'm sure I'll warm up to it soon enough. I also felt like this read a little blocky? Was it just me? Is it cause it's my own writing? Hmmm... (Oh, and my titles are pathetic so feel free to comment anything you feel would fit better!)


	3. Wakeup Call (Hanzo x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and FLUFFYYYYYYY   
> Set post-recall (Sorry about the length, buddies)

There it was again. You were trying to sleep but something fluffy kept ghosting over your face and you'd just about had enough of it. You're energy was at an all time low recently and you'd be damned if you were gonna let your husband steal your late mornings from you.   
"Hanzo, baby, I love you but if you don't stop I'm going to kill you." You mumbled sleepily, turning onto your other side and trying to fall back asleep. This warning only seemed to urge him on more, leaving you no choice but to get up and kick his ass. "Can't a pre-, Hanzo!" You screeched as you opened your eyes to see the thing that had been tickling you was not in fact your husband. You flailed away from the pair of cat-sized, blue dragons, managing to fall right off the bed and land on your ass with a groan. Hanzo burst out of the bathroom, a towel sloppily tied around his hips and water dripping from his hair over his panicked face. His eyes took in the scene and he visibly relaxed, moving to kneel beside you.   
“Are you okay?” one of his hands came up to smooth down your wild bedhead, an amused smile on his lips.  
“Yes, don’t laugh at me.” you pouted, “They surprised me.”   
“They can be very sneaky.” Hanzo teased and you rolled your eyes, delivering a light smack to his chest. He caught your hand, tugging you forward for a kiss but you turned your head.   
“I have morning breath!” you scolded,   
“Would you just come here.” he grumbled, switching his hold to your face so you couldn’t avoid him this time. One of the many things you loved about Hanzo was his passion, it was almost tangible in the air as he kissed you deeply. He adjusts so he’s sitting on his butt, managing to pull you into his lap despite your resistance.   
“I’m heavy.” you protest, trying to squirm away but he held you tight,   
“All these things you worry about are so trivial coming from the woman carrying my child.” He says, pressing an affectionate kiss to your shoulder as his hands came down to caress your swollen stomach. Seven months into your pregnancy and he was still as overwhelmingly excited as he was the day you told him the great news. His arms hooked around your thighs, urging you into a kneel so your stomach was closer to his face. “Hello, little man.” he coo’d, peppering your belly with kisses. Giggles fell from your lips, your hand guiding his to where you could feel the baby kicking at the sound of his father’s voice.   
“I love you so much.” you breathed, gently threading your fingers through his wet hair as the dragons jumped from the bed and managed to wiggle themselves between you two. Their snouts nuzzled Hanzo’s hand out of the way so they could press against the movement. Your husband laughed as they purred excitedly, cupping your cheek in his hand,   
“I love you too.” you turned your head to kiss his palm, relishing in his touch. He was everything you’d ever wanted in your life and you weren’t sure things could get any better than they were in this exact moment. “Come, my love, join me.” he guided you off of him before standing and helping you up as well, leading you into the bathroom and effectively shutting the door between the two of you and his companions. The two of you laughing at the sound of the dragons scratching at the door as he helped you undress before proceeding to have a lovely start to your day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably going to do a part two for this but I'm not 100% yet.


	4. No Strings* (Gabriel Reyes x Female(?) Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is set in the 'golden days' of Overwatch)  
> I hadn't intended on posting something else on Gabriel so soon but this is just something I had sitting in my computer that I thought would fit in here. I say 'female(?) reader' because there are details in the story that lean towards the feminine side but at this point you could read it from a male POV. The part two will be female though as the sex scene leans towards female a lot more heavily.

Though it wasn’t put down in writing, the limitations of your relationship were very clear to both parties. Neither of you really had the time or patience to nail down a real relationship so you provided each other with comfort; sometimes people just need to be fucked hard by someone without all of the worrisome comments that came with being loved by said person. There had always been a taut string of sexual tension strung between you and Gabriel Reyes. Jack Morrison had introduced the two of you when you started working at the organization and from the first syllable Gabriel watched your lips form, he wanted to know how his name sounded when it rolled off your tongue in the midst of something unspeakable. Nails scratched the skin of his wrist when they shook hands and he wanted to feel them raking down his back as you whimpered from overstimulation. You had always been something Gabriel wanted to conquer, he didn’t want anyone else to touch you. Which explains why when Jack asked who would be willing to teach you to shoot, he jumped at the opportunity.  
In the enclosed space of the booth in the shooting range, Gabriel was almost intoxicated with the scent of you. Your perfume smelled like sandalwood and citrus, maybe a touch of vanilla in the mix and it made him want to bend you over the table and fuck you till you didn’t know anything but his name. With great difficulty, he kept his composure but it was almost like you’d picked up on his attraction and were doing everything in your power to drive him crazy. Your delicate fingers grasped the handle of the revolver he’d placed in your hand and you gently bit your lip as he told you about the firing rate, rounds, and kickback. His words giving you the opportunity you needed.  
“Would you help me, sir?” you spoke up, “I’ve never shot a gun before. Not really necessary when you’re a hacker.” Gabriel cleared his throat, the neutral expression he’d been so carefully holding up faltered and he gestured for you to turn and face the targets.  
“Okay,” his body surrounded your smaller one, one of his hands resting on your hip while the other moved to support where your two joined on the metal. He adjusted her hold slightly before moving his lips to your ear, “line up your sight, deep breath, and then breath out as you pull. Hold steady but not stiff, dulzura.” You did as told, hoping the man stood behind you didn’t feel the shiver that slid through your body. The shot was off by an inch or two, the target’s head still very much intact causing you to curse. You moved to relax your posture but he held you tight, “Try again. Empty the chambers.” it was almost a growl. You shifted back into position, feeling your superior harden at the slight friction from your rounded ass. Two of the remaining four shots came into contact with the target, one through the front of it’s throat and the other dead between it’s eyes.  
“How was that?” You asked, a little breathless from both the adrenaline of shooting and Gabriel’s surrounding warmth.  
“Not bad. Reload.”  
“You’re a good teacher.” your hands were busy placing bullets into the individual chamber but your eyes were shamelessly trailing up and down your superior’s body.  
“Don’t.” You snapped your eyes back to his and smirked,  
“Really? Cause your cock says differently.” you suddenly found herself tucked tightly between the wall and his muscular body, he towered over you but you’d been in much more intimidating circumstances. You weren’t shaken.  
“What was that, (y/n)?” his rough voice shot straight through your body. You set the revolver on the table before cautiously dragging your nails up his sides,  
“Are we really gonna play these games? You pretend you don’t want to fuck me till my legs shake and I pretend I’m not willing to let you do whatever the fuck it is you want?” the lust was plain to see on his face and you moved one of your hands to cup him through his pants, watching attentively as his jaw tightened and his dark eyes locked on yours. Heavy breaths puffed out between his full lips as you applied varying pressure with your hand and he involuntarily bucked his hips into your grip. Gabriel found himself wishing there was more than a curtain separating the entrance of their booth from the rest of the range, if there was a door he could lock he would have his way with you. But the prospect of someone walking in on him plowing his subordinate who was fresh to the team was too high.  
You, however, didn’t care. They could call overhead for every Overwatch agent to come watch and you would still do whatever Gabriel wanted. You could see the gears turning in his mind as you worked him and that didn’t quite suit you considering how needy you were for his attention. Your free hand came up and sneakily undid the button on his pants, finding yourself glad he wasn’t done up with the multitude of belts and holsters you’d seen him wearing in pictures as you were able to quickly gain access. The older man seemed to finally snap back to lust-filled reality as you tugged his pants down his thighs, hands finding the waistband of his underwear only for his hands to stop your movements.  
“S-stop.” he cursed himself internally for stuttering but it was hard to think past the pulsing below his waist. God, did he want this but it wasn’t appropriate.  
“Why?” it was all but a whimper, your mind already set on watching this beautiful man lose control as you used your pretty mouth to bring him to his peak.  
“Because you’re my subordinate, (y/n).” it was a growl, coming from deep in his throat and you couldn’t help the moan that left your lips at the sound of it.  
“Fuck, please, I want to see you cum.” You desperately pulled at his hold on your wrists as his mouth flopped open in surprise at your blunt words. His grip loosened slightly, giving you enough leeway to pull back and deliberately drop to your knees in front of him. Your fingers slowly curled around the elastic waistband, keeping eye contact with Gabriel as you slowly tugged them down. If he genuinely had a problem with this beyond your workplace standings, you would stop. However, his head rolled back as his length finally sprung free from the cloth confines, hissing at the cold air as it slapped against his t-shirt. You took him into your hands, teasingly tracing your fingers along the veins of his shaft before running the flat of your tongue over his head that was already leaking with pre-cum. One of his hands tangled into your thick hair and pulled slightly,  
“Don’t tease.” he rasped and you smirked. His words left you eager to please and after placing a quick kiss to his tip, you took his length between your lips, not stopping until you felt it hit the back of your throat. You heard him gasp, encouraging you to take him further down. The muscles of your throat relaxed and you guided him in, thanking whatever higher power there was that you didn’t have gag reflex. Your pace alternated; bobbing quickly and then slowing down before proceeding to suck hard as you pulled off and fluttered kisses along the soft skin. Then you’d repeat, switching it up here and there to keep from becoming predictable.  
Gabriel was a mess, the hand that wasn’t in your hair gripping the table to keep him on his feet. An intense symphony of moans and groans escaping his throat as he received the best head of his entire life. He tried to keep things quiet to not draw attention but fuck if you weren’t making it nearly impossible. Just when he thought he knew what you were doing, you would break from pattern and do the exact opposite of what he expected. As he drew closer to his climax, you reached up to grip his hips, stilling her head as her nose touched his pubic bone. He was confused and desperate at first but then you pulled on his hips, guiding him back and forth slightly until he got the idea and started to fuck your mouth. He could feel the ridges of your throat satiating a need he wasn’t aware he had, his hands gripping your hair to guide your head, intensifying the friction.  
“Carino, fuck!” his gravelly voice causing you to moan around his length, “I-I’m-,” you dug your nails into the skin of his hips, nodding ever so slightly to let him know you understood. He tugged back on your hair to pull her off his length but you stayed put, looking up through your lashes to meet his eyes and he fell apart at the sight of you. Pretty pink lips wrapped round his cock, green eyes framed by luscious, black lashes, pale cheeks flushed bright pink, messy hair tumbling around your face in tangled locks from his hands desperate actions. A string of Spanish you didn’t understand and curses left his mouth, along with your name as you swallowed. You allowed his hips to come to a stuttering stop before pulling off his length with an obscene string of spit and cum hanging from your bottom lip. “Jesus Christ.” Gabriel mumbled, watching as you collected the remnants from your lips onto your thumb before sucking it into your mouth with a smirk. He quickly fixed his clothes as you stood, coughing lightly and grabbing the revolver from the table once he was finished.  
“Looking forward to my next lesson, sir.” You all but purred as he pulled the curtain open and Gabriel growled in response as his boots echoed against the floor, walking with purpose towards his quarters. Fuck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very hastily edited and I had to switch the story from having an original character to this so feel free to let me know if you find any mistakes.


	5. No Strings* Part 2 (Gabriel Reyes x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Golden Days)  
> Again, just the continuation of the story I had pre-written on my computer. Usually won't update this much.

It was nearly three weeks later and you had yet to run into Gabriel again in a context where things could be fun. The fact that Jack Morrison took over your firearms training both upset and amused you. Though you were aggravated Gabriel would push you off on somebody else, you also found it funny that he felt so strongly that he couldn’t control himself around you, he had to get rid of the time slot where you two would be alone. That was the only reason you could think of for why he switched duties. When somebody gives you earth-shattering head, you don’t run away with your tail between your legs hoping it never happens again. Especially if you were Gabriel Reyes. He had been fairly obvious about his interest in you, obviously not expecting you to pick up on it or be so forward but that’s just who you are.  
Despite how deeply you craved him, you would not chase. After your performance, you knew Gabriel would be craving you sooner or later. You just had to be patient and wait. Maybe push him a little with some harmless flirting considering Reyes wasn’t the only man to take an interest in you. You were an alluring little thing and you knew it.  
You could feel his eyes on you when the two of you finally ended up in the same space; he was sat in the kitchen, reading an article on his comm and sipping a cup of coffee with McCree in the seat beside him, zoned out and smoking a cigar with his boots kicked up on the table. You were glad that you just so happened to be in a grey sports bra that pushed your breasts up onto display and some short as sin black, spandex work-out shorts.  
“You’re gonna scratch the table with your spurs, cowboy.” you stated, crossing the room to the fridge for a bottle of water. An amused smile on your face as he quickly sat up and scanned your body.  
“What’s with the bruises, darlin’?” he asked, smirk on his lips as he gestured to the shades of blue and purple starting to blossom on your sweaty skin.  
“I was sparring with Genji, the little rubber ninja star things he uses are a killer.” You noticed the quick flicker of Reyes eyes to your body, shaking his head slightly. You turned to the cabinet, scanning over the variety of foods and stretching up to get a protein bar from the top shelf, your fingertips not even grazing the packaging. You huffed out a sigh, “Jesse, baby, you wanna help a girl out?”  
“Yes, m’am.” he drawled, standing from his seat and strolling over. He placed himself behind you, your back to his chest as he reached up and grabbed it with ease, not so sneakily glancing at your breasts as you took the bar from his grasp.  “Thanks.” you smiled up at him, turning in his hold and stretching to peck his cheek before moving around him and starting out of the room.  
“Glad t’ be of service.” McCree replied, voice slightly gruff as he watched you leave, his eyes taking in your toned back and tight ass. Once he was sure you were gone, Jesse let out a low whistle, turning to Gabriel and giving him a look to say ‘did you see that?!’ to which his superior just rolled his eyes. “Christ, Reyes, don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.”  
“I haven’t.”  
“Sure, you definitely haven’t thought of her great tits or her round ass or usin’ her thick thighs as earmuffs.” Gabriel’s jaw tensed, possessive thoughts that he wasn’t allowed to have filled his mind as he shot Jesse a glare.  
“Enough!”  
“You’re blind as a goddamn bat if you didn’t realize she asked me to help cause she wants you. ‘m just happy to be used by a woman like that.”  
“Fuck off.” Gabriel snapped, shoving his comm into his pocket and leaving his coffee to get cold, his back to the now smirking cowboy. Jesse wasn’t a fool, he’d noticed the way you and Gabriel looked at each other when you thought others wouldn’t notice. Lustful and desperate.  
Gabriel’s strides to your room were purposeful. Listening to McCree talk about you that way brought to the forefront of his mind that he was not the only man in this building who could see how mind-numbingly sexy you are and if he didn’t mark what was his soon, things could get tense. The whole walk to your quarters all he could think of was your exchange with the younger man which was only followed by the thought of you with other men in more intimate ways, fueling his already boiling temper. His knock on your door when he made it there all but shook the wall, three solid bangs was all it took for the door to slide open, a knowing look on your face as you stepped aside to let your flaming superior inside. He paced in your living room, his eyes locked on you. You leaned against the wall, still in your slinky workout gear, with an innocent look on your face.  
“That fucking mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble.” his low tone sunk like lead to your lower stomach, a tingle zipping through your thighs.  
“God, I hope so, sir.” You breathed, your fingers trailed up your bare stomach to the zip of your sports bra that rested between your breasts, pulling it down tortuously slow. Gabe walked over and slapped his hands onto the wall on either side of your head, you barely even flinching as you finished off the zipper and let the material fall open to expose your breasts. You pressed your chest into his, letting the material fall down your arms as his breathing picked up. You could see the his inner conflict and rolled your eyes, gripping his neck and bringing his face down to your chest. It kicked him into high-gear, a growl leaving his throat as he moved to grip the back of your thighs, lifting you like a feather and kissing at your neck as he followed the familiar layout of the living quarters to your bedroom. He set you on the bed, roughly forcing you onto your hands and knees, tugging the spandex down your legs to reveal lacy red underwear. Gabriel pulled his hand back and landed a solid smack against your ass causing you to arch forward onto the silky sheets with a yelp. He landed another one, two, three, four smacks before kneading the handprint on your skin with his knuckles. You let out a slight whimper, pressing back into his touch. His large hands pulled down the red fabric covering your sex, running a finger over where the material previously sat and smirking. “You’re already soaking, Corazon, you like it when I punish you? Dirty, dirty girl.” he tsk’d before flipping you onto your back and stripping his shirt off his head, you sat up onto you elbows to watch him strip down to nothing, his length already hardened and sitting up against his tight stomach muscles. You crawled to the edge of the bed, taking in his muscular form and running your fingers over the sharp divots, tracing the occasional scar until your need to touch his skin was filled. You wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer until he was moving both of you to the center of the bed. His hands greedily fondled your breasts, lips marking your neck over and over before he kissed up your jaw, pausing at your lips. Not sure if that crossed some invisible line.  
“You can kiss me, it adds to the pleasure of everything.” You assured breathlessly, arching your back off the mattress to get as much skin to skin contact as possible, with that he was attacking your perfectly plump lips. Gabriel wasted no time deepening the kiss, your tongues exploring each others mouth as the two of you teased and touched until you couldn’t take it anymore. “Fuck me, baby. Fuck me hard.” You whined, hips grinding up to his in search for any kind of friction.  
“Don’t have to tell me twice.” he grumbled, quickly lining up with your entrance and pressing completely into you with one push. You cried out, pain mingling with pleasure as your walls stretched to accommodate him, “Good?” he asked and you nodded,  “Yes.” Gabriel began thrusting into you, groaning loudly,  
“So. Fucking. Tight.” his lips kissing at your chest causing his words to be slightly messy, “You’ve wanted this for a long time, haven’t you? Wanted me to fuck your pretty pussy.” he grunted.  
“Ah, fuck! Yes, s-sir. Harder, please!” You begged and he obliged, pulling almost completely out of you every time before slamming back in. He hissed in pain as your sharp nails started making trails down his back, your legs wrapping around his waist so you could dig your heels into his lower back. He switched to a faster pace as he felt your walls starting to clench around him, your pleasured noises starting to increase in pitch and volume as you called his name, “Don’t stop, baby. Gabriel, christ, Gabe!” You kept crying out and in the heat of the moment he didn’t care if every single agent heard him making you scream like this,  
“Why the fuck would I stop?” he growled back at you, his deep voice throwing you over the edge into an intense climax that left you shaking and scratching at your lover’s back. The sight of you and the clench of your heat had his hips twitching as he neared his own, you desperately arching into his body. You whimpered, already having had your own high left your body sensitive and Gabe was still fucking his way to his, stilling inside of you and grinding circles against your hips. His cock stroking your walls and building up another coil in your stomach that had you gasping. His cum spilled out inside you with a final thrust and cries of your name, stopping his movements. You started squirming, his softening cock still inside your tensed walls but not fulfilling your need.  “Gabe, baby, I’m close again. Please.” you begged and he smirked, trailing kisses down your stomach, his length slipping out of you along the way. You whined at the empty feeling but it quickly turned into a moan as he hauled your legs over his shoulders and began working his tongue and lips against your hot sex.  “Dulzura.” He said lowly, the rumble of his voice mixed with his talented mouth and you were gone in seconds. Your thighs clamping around his head as your back arched off the bed, your hands gripping the bedsheets as you found yourself crying out his name yet again. Once you had settled, Gabriel ran the flat of his tongue against your entrance a few times to collect the rest of your arousal, earning a little yelp each time. You sat up, gripping his face and pulling him to you so you could kiss his swollen lips before allowing him to flop down beside you.  
“Quite the soldier.” You murmured, fully contented. Gabriel simply responded with a grunt, a smirk on his lips, “If you’re not careful I might have to be bad again so you can come punish me instead of ignoring me.” You purred, pressing a kiss to his peck before standing and walking over the full-length mirror on the bathroom door. You bit your lip at the blossoming bruises on your hipbones, turning to see the print of his hand on your ass, “God, that’s so hot.” you mumbled, looking to Gabriel who had moved to stand behind you.  
“Sorry, I was rough.” He spoke and you rolled your eyes,  
“I like it rough. You should choke me a little next time.” you said and your superior gave you a surprised look, “I’m serious.” You said, bringing one of his large hands up to wrap around your throat. Your petite fingers urged his to tighten slightly, your head rolling to the side at the feeling, “I trust you.” Your voice was a little raspy from the pressure but you escaped his hold with ease and moved into the bathroom, “You coming, sir?” You asked and Gabriel, against his better judgement, followed you inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to write in cowboy voice wowza McCree one-shots might be a little difficult lmao. Thanks for all the Kudos! Wasn't expecting them and I really appreciate it!


	6. Quiet Mornings (Jesse McCree x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Post-Recall)  
> It's hard to write in a cowboy voice so I'ma need you to cut me some slack.

These were your favorite moments. You life was full of hectic, crazy things being in Overwatch and times like these felt like the best kind of medicine. What more could you ask for than this? Barely peaking your eyes open shown that the sun was starting it’s ascent up the horizon causing little bits of pinky-orange light to spill into your room and on top of that, you were curled up with the most wonderful man on the planet. I mean, you’re a little biased but the point still stands. It was a perfect start to the day. You stretched, Jesse’s hold on you tightening with the movement. Upon looking up at him, a smile stretched across your lips as you moved your hand up to stroke his cheek. The scratchy feeling of his beard against your palm being a familiar one.  
“Babe, wake up.” you coaxed, kissing at his jaw until he released a sleepy noise and all but rolled on top of you,  “Wuh tim is ’t?” his words were muffled by the pillow causing you to let out a little laugh,  
“I don’t know but I need attentive cuddles.” you whispered and he groaned,  
“Lemme sleep, woman.”  
“Wakeeeeee uuuuuu-,” your words were cut off as he managed to blindly cover your mouth with his hand,  
“I ever told ya how pretty ya look with your lips shut?” you licked his palm and he pulled his hand back to wipe it on the blanket, “Ew.”  
“You said I look pretty with my lips around your cock. Open or shut, which is it, Jesse?” you teased and he tightened his hold on you,  
“Don’t start with me.” McCree grumbled, rolling onto his back and dragging your body with him, resulting with you laying fully on top of him. He tangled his legs with yours and moved one hand from your back to adjust your hair so it wasn’t fanned over his face before replacing it on the small of your back. Your hands snaked under his arms and up to grip his shoulders, your head resting on his chest with a contented sigh. His fingertips trailed up and down your bare back, the contrast between the cold of his metal prosthetic and the warmth of his remaining hand was pleasant in it’s own way. You smiled at the feeling, pressing a light kiss to his pec before shutting your eyes and soaking in the feeling of being with him. That is, until Jesse startled you with a sudden laugh, causing you to look up at him in confusion. “You’re a needy little thing but, God, I am so in love with you.” he confessed, a small smile on his face. You felt yourself blushing and smiling so wide that your cheeks hurt, obviously it wasn’t the first time he’d said something like that to you but it always seemed so heartfelt that it knocked you off your feet every time. You lifted up on to your forearms so you could lean in and press a lingering kiss to his lips, leaning your forehead against his once you’d pulled back.  
“I love you too, Jesse, so much.” you said and that charming smile of his widened, one of his hands coming up to the back of your head so he could bring you back in for another kiss. It was slow and loving, no rush or lust behind the actions as the two of you just lazily enjoyed the moment. After a while, the two of you drifted back to sleep. Jesse’s arms wrapped around you, your body stuck to his like glue. Quiet mornings are the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got an unquenchable thirst for fluff honestly. I DON'T KNOW WHY THEY'RE ALWAYS SHORTER THAN THE SMUT THOUGH MY APOLOGIES, FRIENDS. There's so many things I wanna write and deciding what to do is a struggle. Ease my burden and send me some requests! Again, thanks for taking the time to give Kudos or leave comments, means a lot! :) Leaving comments helps me to figure out what you want as a reader so don't be shy! Lemme know what you liked so I can write more of it! Two people told me they liked fluffy Hanzo dragon things like Ch.3 so there's a part 2 in the works! That's how it goes, people! Thanks for reading. :)


	7. No Strings* Part 3 (Gabriel Reyes x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Golden days of Overwatch)   
> Smut and fluff! Well, kind of fluff? I dunno, you'll see. I know there's a lot of Gabriel going on but, like I said, this story is pre-written from my computer so figured I'd just throw it up here. Hastily edited. Soldier 76 and Hanzo fluff should be coming tonight as well but I'm not 100% sure.

At this point, you and Gabriel had been hooking up for nearly a year. You went on mission after mission, all going off without a hitch. Every time you came back, Gabriel’s touch singed the lingering feeling of fear from your skin, controlling you in every way possible… and you wanted a change. You quietly shut his bedroom door behind you as you made your way to his bed. The moonlight streaming between his curtains illuminated his sleeping body and you were glad he’d gone to bed shirtless, it made things a little easier. You made quick work of tying his wrists together and then to his headboard. Gabriel was the heaviest sleeper you had ever met so the fact that he slept through you maneuvering his limbs wasn’t the least bit surprising. It was only when you began kissing at his neck and palming him through his boxers that he started to wake up, grumbling in confusion. He pulled at his restraints, snapping awake at the resistance, “Shh, baby, it’s me.” You soothed, moving so he could see your face easily.   
“What the hell are you doing, woman?” he growled, his words trailing off in a moan as you slipped your hand beneath the fabric and started to work his length. You suddenly stopped, standing from the bed and just staring at Gabriel with a smirk, he was tugging at the restraint. His eyes held equal anger and curiosity as you slowly began to remove your robe. “Untie me, (y/n).”   
“But you look so sexy when you’re all tied up for me, Reyes.” you purred, dropping the silky material on the floor to reveal you were bare beneath.   
“Fuck.” he growled, pulling harder but to no avail,   
“Always so impatient.” you smirked, walking over and stripping him of his boxers. You worked his length at a torturously slow pace while scattering kisses on his thighs, biting and sucking to make sure he’d have reminders of your visit. Curses were spilling from his lips,  
“Don’t tease.” he growled, attempting to buck his hips into your hand but you pulled away completely and moved your lips there instead. Feather-like kisses being spread along his shaft, “Te Necesito.” Gabriel whined after several minutes of similar torture and you were happy to oblige. You repositioned yourself and lined him up with your entrance, swiping the head along your sex a few times before slowly sinking down onto him.   
“Fuck, your cock feels so good, mi rey.”   
“Untie me, please, let me touch you.” he moaned as you started to bounce, he wanted nothing more than to control the movement of your hips, to bury his face in your bouncing tits and suck love bites into the soft skin. “Mi amor.” he cried as you clenched around him, the term of endearment caused you to still for a moment but he bucked up into you, eliciting a moan and redirecting your attention for the moment. You shifted your body so you were laying on his chest in a way that he could still move inside you. Your nimble fingers undid the tie with ease and Gabriel’s free hands immediately went to your hips, his fingertips digging into your skin as he stopped your hectic motion and replaced it with harsh rolls of your hips. Moving you back and forth instead of up in down so that his cock stayed fully inside you, the different action causing you to hiss. There was an almost constant pressure on your sweet spot that had you climaxing in seconds, already building to the next before you’d fully completed the first.   
“That’s right, corazon.” he praised, holding on tightly to his own orgasm with hopes to bring you a few more before he followed suit. A few minutes later, after your second, he flipped your positions so he was on top of you. Your desperate hands tugged on his hair as your overstimulated sex was building in another release. His name left your lips in whimpers as he mercilessly pounded you against his mattress, it had turned him on immensely to wake up with your hand on his cock and it showed in his resilience.   
“I-I’m close, G-Gabe.” you moaned before biting at his shoulder to keep your yelps quiet,   
“I’m with you, mi reina.” Gabriel panted, sweat dripping from his body onto yours as both of you tumbled into your earth-shattering climaxes, Your nails clawing at his back.   
“Gabriel!” your raspy voice cried, all of the yelling haven taken it’s toll. He yelled yours in return, fluent Spanish flowing from his lips as your walls contracted around him. His sweaty body fell down beside you, his muscular arms pulling you into his chest as both of you worked to catch your breath.   
“You’re so sexy.” he mumbled, his fingers lazily trailing up and down your side,   
“Look who’s talking.” you sighed, pressing closer to the warmth of his body. The two of you simply laid there for awhile, enjoying each others company. Until thoughts that had been itching at your brain slipped out of your mouth, “Is this still just… pleasure?” You asked timidly, feeling Gabriel’s body tense next to yours. You’d obviously thought about having this conversation but the fact that he’d called you his love spurred it on.  
“I told you I wasn’t looking for anything serious.” he said after a moment of thought,   
“Neither was I.” you mumbled in return, standing from the bed and grabbing your robe.  
“… And has that changed now?” he asked, sitting up as well and watching your movements. You paused,   
“I don’t know.”   
“It’s not a difficult question.” his voice sounded more harsh now.   
“Don’t talk to me like that.” you sighed, tying the silky fabric closed.   
“You’re my subordinate, I’ll talk to you how I please.” Gabriel responded and when you turned back he was back in his boxers with a cold look in his eyes. “I didn’t mean to say it, it slipped out and just because I got a little too fond of you doesn’t mean you’re anything more than pussy.” your jaw dropped, tears stinging your eyes at his harsh words.   
“Yeah, um, alright.” You murmured, quickly taking your leave and scurrying back to your room where your sadness turned to anger and you pounded your fists against the wall repeatedly. You let out a yelp as a particular blow split open a few of your knuckles, blood seeping down your fingers. You sighed, knowing they would all be bruised and one of the open ones might need stitches. ‘Fuck Gabriel Reyes’ played through your mind like a soundtrack on repeat as you cleaned up your small wounds and proceeded to throw yourself into bed.   
The next few days were unbearable, everyone sensed the shift in tension and your bruised, scabby knuckles told one hell of a story.   
“You really should’ve let me stitch some of these.” Dr. Ziegler whispered, you were sat in the briefing room, waiting for Commander Morrison and the blonde was sat beside you, carefully examining your hand.   
“I’m fine.”   
“(y/n), I think this finger might be broken as well.” Mercy said, concern in her face as she moved the middle finger of your right hand. You yelped out in pain, snatching your hand back, “I said I’m fine.” You snapped, standing from your chair and storming from the room. Your temper had always been quick to light but being sat across from Gabriel made you absolutely volatile. You heard the sound of his boots thumping to catch up with you and he caught your wrist a few feet from the door of the meeting room. You turned, ripping your hand from his grip as your eyes flared with anger.   
“Would you stop acting like a child.” he whispered harshly and you let out a bitter laugh,   
“I’m not the one behaving like a teenager who can’t handle fucking commitment.” you hissed back and he narrowed his eyes.   
“I am your superior and you will treat me with respect, (y/l/n), especially in a public setting like this... I don’t want things to be this way.” he said, his tone softening slightly as he spoke the last part.   
“Why the hell does it matter how things are? I’m just pussy, remember?” you spat, shoving at his chest and storming away from him. He watched you leave; angry at you for being such a spitfire, angry at the fact that you’d managed to fucking injure yourself over him, and angry at himself for being such a dick.  
“I really thought things would work between you two.” a voice spoke up and Gabriel whirled around to find Jack behind him, “You’re both so ill-tempered but together you seemed more balanced. Guess I shouldn’t quit my day job to become a psychic quite yet.”

Things are only good for so long and when they go bad, they go incredibly bad. Gabriel was lonely without you, he missed you and the more time that passed, the more he hated himself for being such a cunt to the only woman who would ever put up with his shit. Your relationship turning into more than friends with benefits meant that he actually cared about someone and that terrified him. He had lost people he cared about before and it wasn’t a feeling he’d much enjoyed but God if that pain wouldn’t be worth getting to spend everyday with you until that point. He’d tried to talk to you but you were icy at best, not wanting to hear what he had to say to no matter the approach he took. You were hurt deep and he knew that, the last thing he’d said to you before you went out on your mission was, “Let me know when you want to stop ignoring me. I need to talk to you.” and though he meant it sincerely, he of course ended up sounding like an asshole… and now you were hurt. You’d managed to get cornered by two rebels who’d gotten a shot in your chest, one in your stomach, and one in your leg before a nearby soldier picked them off. The last update they’d gotten was that things weren’t looking good. Sure, once you were under Angela’s care your chance of survival would skyrocket but at current, with your immense blood loss and internal damage, you were at about 15%.   
The second the car wailed up, Gabriel was at your side. Gripping your hand tight despite the blood dried onto it, “Baby, (y/n), I’m here. It’s Gabriel.” he spoke, his voice full of panic as your eyes lazily swam to look at him. A light smile pulled at your lips,   
“I’m sorry I was such a bitch.”   
“Shh, no, I’m sorry I lied to you. I love you so much, mi reina. Mi vida.” Gabriel easily kept pace with the stretcher as they moved you towards the med-bay.   
“You’re just saying that because I’m d-dying.”   
“You’re not dying and I swear to God I mean every word, (y/n).” he said, the tears starting to leak down his cheeks sealing his words.   
“W-Well then, I love you too, mi rey.” you coughed and blood gurgled up your throat and dripped down your cheek, “Gabriel, do you think I’ll still g-get into Heaven even though I-I’ve killed people?” You asked, your voice desperate and wet with blood.   
“They can’t keep an angel out, mi amor. And you’re not gonna die.” he assured you, they were almost at med-bay and Angela was with them now, barking orders at the people around her.   
“I-I’m scared, Gabe, I’m so s-scared.” You whimpered, squeezing his hand the little bit that you could,   
“It’s going to be okay, baby. You’ll be fine.”  “Don’t l-leave me.” you begged as they tried to hold Gabriel back from the med-bay doors.   
“Let me go!” he snarled at the bots and team members who were holding him back, watching with a pain in his chest as your bloody body got wheeled out of his line of sight.   
“Gabriel, stop!” Jack yelled, physically moving Gabe’s head so he would look at the commander. Morrison’s eyes were full of pity as Gabriel quit fighting and went limp, the people around him barely keeping him up, shocked by his reaction. He was crying and yelling and swatting at anyone who attempted to help him up,   
“Mi vida.” he sobbed, ripping the beanie off his head and throwing it so he could tug at his hair.   
“Calm down, Gabriel, she’ll be okay.” Jack calmed, cautiously taking a seat on the floor beside him and shooing the others away with a wave of his hand.   
“I should have fucking been there. I shouldn’t have acted like an asshole for once in my life and told her I loved her weeks ago when she brought up our relationship. Fuck!” he roared, Jack apprehensively placed a hand on his back and rubbed calming circles. Gabe slowly regained control, eventually allowing Morrison to lead him over to the waiting room so they would be there when more information became available about your condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER WHOOPS. And it was sad fluff. Is that a thing? It is now if not. Bittersweet fluff D: I know it's a little cheesy but let me live.


	8. Sweetheart Part 2 (Soldier 76 x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Post-Recall)   
> What a human needs to survive: Food, water, shelter, and Overwatch fluff. Soldier 76 fluff was requested and what am I good for if not fulfilling all your fluff needs. Is that weird? Nah.

You and Jack had been dating for almost six months now. In that time you had managed to end up in the med-bay three times, you’d kept your promise you made that first night, and the fact that Solider 76 was Jack Morrison became common knowledge among Overwatch members. He’d just decided it was time, with the help of your encouragement. Tonight was a big one, your team had taken down a Talon weapon drop with ease and found some new intel meaning pretty much everyone in Overwatch was down in the bar celebrating. It was supposed to be fun and laid-back but as the night went on, you felt like Jack was pulling away from you. You’d grab his hand or lean against him and he’d subtly pull away. The weird behavior tainting your mind with worry so much that all you wanted to do was leave.   
“I don’t feel great.” you mumbled, stirring your drink with the straw,   
“What’s wrong?” he asked, at least seeming concerned despite his behavior,   
“I’ve just got a little bit of a headache.” You shrugged and he stood, tossing some bills down on the table.   
“C’mon, I’ll walk you back to your room.” Jack didn’t wrap his arm around your shoulders or place his hand on the small of your back as he led you out like he usually would causing you to bite your bottom lip out of worry. Fuck. Your mind whirred, going over the past few weeks as best you could and trying to find an event that could have caused this behavior. You were so in your own head that you walked past your own door, not noticing when Jack stopped until he called out to you.   
“You get a new room assignment I wasn’t aware of?” he joked and you tried to force a laugh but it was pathetic. You hurried back, typing your code on the door panel and walking in, tugging him inside with you before he could say anything. You shut the door, leaning your back against it and staring at the older man,   
“What’s going on?” you asked quietly and he seemed surprised you’d picked up on his behavior.   
“I’m not sure what your talking about?” he responded and you rolled your eyes,   
“Really, Jack? You don’t think I noticed you pulling away from me all night?” he averted his gaze, obviously not expecting you to see right through him.   
“I just don’t think this is working out anymore.” well you weren’t expecting that.   
“It was working out three hours ago before we got to the bar. It was working out three days ago when we were considering moving in together. It was working out three weeks ago when you were fucking me on my kitchen counter. What changed all of a sudden?” you asked, not believing him. He stayed quiet, clearing his throat after a few moments but not saying anything. “Yeah, you’re not getting rid of me that easily. Better find a new excuse.” you pushed off the door, dragging him to your couch and forcing him to sit so you could straddle his lap. “What’s wrong?” Your fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck as you waited for his answer.   
“It’s nothing.”   
“Don’t do this to me, Jack, I just want you to be honest. How are we going to solve anything if you keep things bottled up?” he was silent a moment before sighing.   
“It’s the way other men look at you.”   
“Why does that bother you?” you asked in confusion and his hands came up to cup the sides of your face like he was about to kiss you though his expression was almost frustrated,  
“Don’t you get it? There’s plenty of young, spry men out there that would kill to be where I am. Men who can give you things that I might not be able to, (y/n). You deserve better than me.”   
“No,” your hands moved to hold onto his wrists, “I don’t deserve you. You’re an amazing, selfless, sexy, smart man who never fails to impress me whether it’s on the field, in bed, or even in the kitchen.” this managed to pull a little laugh from him, “You give me everything I could possibly need and so much more. I’d love you whether you were 22 or 82 or 102.” you smiled, his hands drifting down to your waist as a smirk grew on his lips.   
“You love me, huh?” Jack teased and you felt yourself blush, covering your face with your hands as he laughed. He pulled them down, using the same hand to grab the back of your neck and pull you in for a sweet kiss,   
“I love you too, sweetheart, but… what about kids? I know it’s only been six months but that window is almost closed for me so if that’s something you want it would be complicated.”  
“Do you want kids?” you asked and he blushed slightly, avoiding your eyes.  
“I did when I was younger.”   
“Then I’ll stop taking my birth control and we’ll just see what happens.” being 32, you’re clock was ticking down as well, so why not? His gaze snapped back to yours, mouth slightly agape at your words.  “Really?”   
“Yeah.” you smiled and he pulled you in for a sudden, lengthy kiss. One hand tugged at your hair while the other rested on your hip, his lips catching the light moan that tumbled from your lips at the sensation on your scalp. After six months, he could play your body like a fiddle better than any God damn young recruit in this building ever could. Jack ended the passionate kiss after a few blissful moments and held you to his chest tightly.   
“I love you.” he mumbled into your hair, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.  
“I love you too.” You snuggled further into the warmth of his hold, eventually falling asleep with images of nurseries and Jack fawning over your pregnancy belly flashing in your mind. You already knew that this incoming chapter in your life was going to be a great one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and thanks to anyone who takes the time to leave Kudos or comments! It means a lot! I feel like I should write something special once this piece reaches so many kudos? Yes? No? Maybe? Is that a thing on here? I'm not sure what that piece would entail but if you have any ideas, let me know! Don't forget to comment or email me requests, I'm always in need of new ideas/ships! :)


	9. Mine* (Fareeha Amari x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Time frame doesn't really matter)   
> This is the first smut I've written containing two girls so you might have to cut me some slack. Lemme know how it is, what I could improve, any mistakes, etc. That was a request!

A thick bass all but rumbled the walls of the gym as you lazily typed on your keyboard, cursing that the music made it so difficult to focus. You’d intended to stay in and finish writing this program but Fareeha asked you to tag along with her and you never could resist your girlfriend’s puppy dog eyes. Of course, you regretted your lack of resistance when one of the recruits began to persistently pester you.   
“If I didn’t know any better I would think that thing is permanently attached to you.” he teased,   
“Ha-ha, you’re hilarious. What do you need, James?”   
“Can’t a guy just talk to a pretty girl?” you had firsthand seen the smirk currently painted on his lips used to convince multiplicities of girls to come home with him from the bar. Unfortunately for him, he wasn’t exactly your type.  “Not when said pretty girl is working.”   
“Oh c’mon, (y/n), no need to be so grumpy.” His voice sounded like he was talking to a child causing you to snap your eyes up, catching him in a death glare. Sadly, you aren’t the scariest creature in the world. Short stature mixed with the fact that you only worked out when Fareeha literally forced you to made it seem like your bark was a hell of a lot worse than your actual bite.   
“I’m not grumpy, I’m busy. Though I’m sure you don’t know the meaning of that word so I’ll forgive the misunderstanding.” you mumbled the last part, returning your attention to your holo-screen and squinting at a particularly tricky portion of your work. You cringed when he squatted down and pressed his hands to the wall on either side of your head, his handsome face wearing that stupid smirk visible behind your screen. If you hadn’t been sitting cross-legged you would have kicked him where it counted. Missed opportunities. You let out a huff, your eyes moving to look around the room for Pharah until they found her lifting weights with Zarya. James babbled about something that you 100% didn’t care about while you stared at the beautiful girl across the room, waiting for her to look your way so you could catch her eyes. You gave periodical nods, feigning interest with an occasional ‘uh-huh’ until she looked over, what seemed like, an eternity later. Her expression sharpened at the sight and she mumbled something to the Russian beside her before heading towards you. You shot her a look as if to say ‘took ya long enough’ as you turned your attention back to your work,   
“What’s going on here?” you looked up and smiled as she cut off whatever it was James was saying.   
“Nothing, Amari, just talking to (y/n) about what she’s working on.” Fareeha shot him a questioning look as she took in the fact that he was caging you in with his arms. James quickly stood, his frame being about an inch shorter than your girlfriend’s causing you to snicker. Pharah’s attention shifted to you, bumping past the young recruit and setting your tech aside despite your protests. She grabbed your hand, tugging you to your feet and before you could even ask what she was doing, her lips were pressed firmly to yours. A small shriek escaped your lips at the sudden action but you were quick to melt into her warm body, kissing her back and draping your arms around her shoulders. She pulled away, wrapping an arm around your waist to keep your body pressed against hers.   
“Well that was unexpected.” James mumbled, awkwardly turning on his heel and walking away. You and Fareeha never kept your relationship a secret but she’d always been pretty uncomfortable when it came to PDA so it wasn’t necessarily common knowledge.   
“What’s gotten into you?” you asked, incredibly surprised she’d done something like that. She laughed at the tone of your voice,   
“You’re mine. I don’t appreciate anyone trying to move on in my territory.”   
“Such a possessive little shit, aren’t you.” You pulled out of her hold, grabbing your tech in one hand and then lacing the fingers of your free hand with hers. You tugged her towards the exit but she stopped you,   
“I have a few more reps to do.”   
“Not anymore.” you smirked, this time successful in pulling her in tow back to your room where you proceeded to jump up, wrapping your legs around her toned waist and kissing her with a fervor. Fareeha stumbled slightly at your surprise attack but quickly righted herself, gripping your ass in her hands and kissing you back with a matching passion. Your fingers gently pulled the tie from her hair so they could thread through the sweat-dampened strands as Pharah blindly stumbled her way to your bedroom. She managed to free your shirt from your body, only breaking the kiss for a moment as the material passed your head and proceeded to land on the floor. Fareeha was already miles ahead of in terms of being undressed considering her only pieces of clothing were her sports bra and spandex work out shorts. Your hands explored her exposed skin once she’d managed to climb onto the bed with you clinging like a koala. Fingers kneaded at her impressive biceps as her lips starting trailing across your jaw before making a painfully slow trek down your neck until she reached your chest. You arched off the mattress, allowing her hands to slip beneath your back and undo the little clasps of your bra so that she could discard the material. You gasped as she latched onto one of your breasts without warning, teasing the hardened bud of your nipple with her tongue as her hands worked to undo your pants.   
“Oh fuck.” you moaned, as she kissed her way to your other breast, repeating the same actions as before as you helped to shimmy out of your remaining clothes. The loss of contact when she completely pulled away to finish undressing your lower half drew a whine from your lips, a smirk forming on the older woman’s lips at the sound.   
“So pretty.” she mumbled, coming back up to place a kiss to your lips before working her way down your body again as she ran a finger up your slit, “So fucking wet for me.” you whimpered, your hips shifting in search for more contact. Her fingers played with your clit, a hiss escaping through your clenched teeth as she kissed up the inside of one of your thighs and then the other before finally placing herself where you needed her most. Her hands moved to position your legs over her shoulders as she ran the flat of her tongue over your hot sex, collecting your arousal before starting to work you. Her nose nudged at your clit, her tongue spread and teased your folds, proceeding to push closer as your moans urged her on. Fareeha groaned at the taste of you in her mouth, letting one of her own hands slip into her shorts and start working her own clit.   
“Fareeha, baby, oh my-, fuck!” the older woman’s free hand coming up to start fingering your pretty cunt so her mouth could shift it’s full focus to assaulting your clit. Her movements became rushed, feeling her climax build in her stomach but wanting you to finish before she did.   
“I’m so c-close.” you whimpered, reaching down to grip your lover’s hair as your thighs clenched. A sudden curl of Fareeha’s fingers in your heat had you unexpectedly tumbling into your climax, calling out her name as she slowed her rhythm to help you through the rolling waves of your orgasm. Then, all of a sudden, Pharah was moaning against your sex, the vibrations sending shivers down your spine. You sat up on your elbows, out of breath, watching as she frantically rocked against her own hand. Using your hold in her hair, you pulled her up to plant a heated kiss against her lips, tasting yourself on her tongue as you felt her shudder. You swallowed her moans as she worked through her orgasm before guiding her to lay beside you on the bed.   
“I love you.” she mumbled tiredly, the sweet kiss she placed to your head causing you to smile,   
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, writing is a 'to each their own' kind of deal with what kind of sexual language you wanna use but just know, reading 'nether-lips' in a smut makes me want to cartwheel off a cliff. Is it just me? I just feel like it kills the vibe. If you ever see that term in my writing, I've probably been kidnapped and someone has stolen my account.   
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Worlds Apart* (Hanzo Shimada x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Golden Age of Overwatch)  
> This has sexual content but it's mild smut so don't get too excited. More legitimate smut for Hanzo will come soon but I wanted to post something that I had sitting in my computer real quick so I could throw it out there that I can't update as much during the week but I'll be doing my best!

The moon was shining brightly in Hanamura that night, a soft breeze causing the temperature to burgeon on too cold for the denim shorts and white button-down you’d worn. Some simple black Vans adorned your feet and your lightly curled hair was tied up with a white ribbon, a small black bag slung over your shoulder. Your feet followed a path they knew by heart to a bar you didn’t quite look like you belonged at, some heads turning as you walked in and took a seat.   
“What’ll you have?” the bartender asked in accented English, having noticed you obviously weren’t native.   
“Some sake would be just fine, thank you.” you replied in perfect Japanese, enjoying the mixed look of surprise and approval on the older man’s face. A few moments later, he placed a glass in front of you and you paid, knowing you wouldn’t be staying for more than one.   
“It’s been a long time, (y/n).” Your body tightened at the smooth, familiar voice. You offered a curt nod and lifted the glass to your lips to take a sip before it was taken from your hands. You turned your head to watch the intimidating man finish the rest with ease, proceeding to set the glass back on the counter. “I think it is time we get going.”   
“Must I remind you that you do not scare me?”   
“My words were not a question. Move.” The man’s large hand found its place on the small of your back and quickly escorted you from the building,  
“Where are we going?” you asked. Your stomach knotted into a tight ball as he steered you into a darkened alleyway, answering your question without speaking. Suddenly, you found herself pressed between a brick wall and his warm body, a gasp escaping your pink lips at the sudden movement. “Hanzo.” You breathed, looking up to meet the dark eyes that were scanning over your face.   
“It has been far too long, my angel.” with that his lips were pressed to yours, fingertips pressing into your hips as your hands gripped the back of his neck. His passion-filled kiss sent sparks zipping through your body as greedy hands caressed your every curve. A shaky breath left your parted lips as his trailed across your jaw and down your neck, his facial hair tickling your skin.   
“Wait,” you stopped him as you felt his hands move to the back of your thighs to lift you up, “the hotel.” You explained and he paused, resting his forehead on your shoulder.   
“I’ll follow behind you.” he said, a small smirk on his lips as he withdrew from you and caught sight of your flushed cheeks.   
The walk to the expensive hotel you had checked into earlier in the day was tension filled; you could practically feel his eyes burning holes into your body as you swayed your hips and walker slower than necessary. As much as you couldn’t wait to get your hands on him, you knew he was getting more frustrated with every step and teasing him was entertaining. Hanzo always stayed a good 20-30 paces behind you, attempting to make it seem like you weren’t together. You two knew each others secrets and also knew your relationship was not a good idea. There was a conflict of interest, you could say. Overwatch wanted to take down the illicit activity of the Shimada Clan which automatically meant that the Shimada’s weren’t the organization’s biggest fan.   
The day they had met made that impossibly clear considering their first run-in happened with Hanzo holding an arrow to your chest. You were backed firmly against a wall, the trained assassin ready to plunge the metal arrow-tip through her clothing and into your heart… but he couldn’t. There was something about your fearless eyes that gave him pause. He’d pulled away without explanation, you’d hesitantly backed away with your eyes locked on him. You’d slowly picked up your fallen pistol from the ground when you got to it and tucked it into your holster; both not trusting yourself to make the shot when you were so shaky… and not quite wanting to pull the trigger on the older of the Shimada brothers who had shown you mercy. Your paths continued to cross in less tense situations and things just fell into place weirdly enough. Now, you traveled the world with Overwatch but your heart stayed in Hanamura where Hanzo faithfully waits for your return, putting his focus on his training while your gone so he can justify the time he spends with you once your back.   
You stuck your key card in the slot, opening the door at the sound of the ‘beep’ and placing the doorstop so Hanzo could just walk in once he came up. You did a quick check in the mirror and kicked your shoes off before moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Within a minute or so, Hanzo appeared in the doorway, moving the stop so the door could close fully as he kept his gaze glued to you. He kicked his shoes off as well before approaching. The look in his eyes had you rising to meet him and before you could even think, your body was pressed tightly to his, lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Hanzo’s hands began untucking the pristine button-down from your shorts, admiring the smooth skin beneath his calloused fingertips. He didn’t even notice your hand making it’s way under the waistband of his pants until you took him into your hand and eagerly started working him. A moan escaped his lips and he quickly decided he had no patience for buttons, gripping the two sides where it was open at the top and ripping them apart with one harsh tug. You gasped as the little plastic bits skittered across the hardwood floor.   
“Hanzo!” You scolded, but he just took the absence of your lips on his as an opportunity to duck down and press kisses to your cleavage. His hands making quick work of tugging the shirt down your arms and then moving to your shorts as he paid special attention to a few spots on the soft skin of your breasts, making sure to stake his claim with well-placed love bites; your little pants and whimpers cheering him on.   
While Hanzo reacquainted himself with your chest, you removed the tie from his hair. You ran your fingers through it a few times before moving one hand to gently grip his chin, bringing his lust-filled eyes back up to yours and smiling warmly,   
“I love you.” You said simply, the handsome man in front of you returned the gesture,  “I love you too, (y/n).” with that, he lightly tossed you onto the bed and stripped himself down. You sat up from the mattress to remove your remaining clothes, relishing in the feeling of their bare skin pressed together as he placed himself on top of you. Hanzo made sure he touched every inch of your skin as you two kissed and teased until neither could take it anymore. He guided himself into you and gently bit your shoulder, feeling mildly overwhelmed by how perfect you fit him. You always did; like a missing puzzle piece. It was a blissful reunion; Hanzo skillfully guiding your perfect body he knew so well to climax four times before finally allowing himself to join you on the fifth.   
“Jesus.” You breathed after the symphony of moans the two of you created had finally quieted. Hanzo smirked as he settled beside you on the mattress, pulling you in to rest against his side. Both of you knew you should probably shower but you also knew that you wouldn’t be able to hold your weight after that.  “You are always so rough on my back. I have to train with a shirt on after you leave.” he grimaced slightly, feeling the sting of your nails on his skin that he hadn’t noticed in the heat of the moment.   
“I’m sorry, my love.” You yawned and Hanzo smiled,   
“I did not mean that I do not like it.” You tilted your head up with a smirk and the strong man beside you pulled your body closer, pressing a lingering kiss to your swollen lips.   
The next morning was spent much like the night before except this time it started in the bed and ended in the shower. “Would you quit it, I’m trying to get ready!” you giggled, squealing as Hanzo snapped your bare legs with his towel again,   
“Eager to leave me, (y/n)?” he teased and you rolled your eyes,   
“If I was eager to leave, I’d have never came, Mr. Shimada.”   
“and came, and came, and came…” Hanzo trailed off, wrapping his arms around you from behind and cupping your breasts in his hands. His lips pressing to the soft skin of your neck. Still sensitive from Hanzo’s shower antics, you squirmed in his hold and whimpered at his touch.  “I wish I didn’t have to leave you.” You spoke breathlessly and he gave a slight nod in agreement. Unfortunately, Hanamura was just a pit stop this time around, you would have to leave later that afternoon. The two of you would make the most of the few hours you had left though, filling the time with talking and sweet kisses and innocent touches. Things that you both would miss out on for the next few weeks until you could make it back.   
When it was finally time to leave, you waited until the very last minute to separate.   
“Fly back to me soon, angel”   
“I always will.” and with one last kiss, you were gone.


	11. Safety Blankets (Gabriel Reyes x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dat good angst(ish) fluff.   
> Listen, I'm sorry, I'm a Gabriel hoe it's just the way this works. I have a few requests I'm working on along with some original pieces so more should go up tonight and then throughout the week. I just wanted some legit Gabe fluff in here. :)

It was silent on the base, which was a rare occasion. No friendly conversation, no obnoxious laughter bouncing off the walls… nothing. It was especially weird because you were in the dining area which was always alive with energy. I guess alive could be a key word here because that’s what’s wrong… one of your team mates is no longer alive. It had gone quickly, you’d heard. He hadn’t felt any pain and sure, you didn’t know him that well, but that still mattered. That it had been painless. It filled your stomach with dread that someone had been nothing more than a blip on your timeline in the worst way possible. His name was Marcus Kane. He was just a freshly recruited soldier of sorts with good aim but he still had value. He’d still went out of his way to introduce himself to you. Still sat beside you at the one movie night he attended. Still teased you about your cautionary warning prior to him leaving for his first mission. He had still existed in your world even if it had been ever so briefly. Gabe was taking the loss the hardest but he would never admit it. The kid had been on his team, Blackwatch. A troublesome little shit head who’d gotten tangled up with the wrong guys and had a scar across his face to show for it. He blabbered about how getting scooped up by Blackwatch was the best thing that could’ve happened to him… and then he went out on the field, got cocky, and got shot in the head. A sniper with the perfect aim and no remorse in killing a 23 year old man who’d never really gotten to live the life he wanted. You were sad to say it, but people would move on. Life would return to the halls like it always did when something tragic happened.   
You’re sneakers squelched against the tile as you made your way to where Commander Reyes was seated with a cup of coffee. The walk you’d taken to clear your head had ended with a harsh downpour from the cloudy sky. You sat down beside him, ignoring the water dripping down every part of your body as you just offered your presence. You and Gabriel had always had a special relationship. He was the kind of man to keep his feelings tethered to an anchor that kept them buried deep inside him and you were the kind of girl to go scuba diving as often as you could. Sometimes it was hard work but as much as you helped him, he did the same. He was a steady boulder in the face of your whirlwind of emotions.   
“You’re wet.” He mumbled, sliding the still warm mug in front of you,   
“Quite soaked, actually.” You took a grateful sip before resting your head on his shoulder, lacing your icy fingers with his warm ones.   
“Don’t need your pity.” His tone was clipped but you knew it wasn’t directed at you,   
“It’s not pity.” You shut your eyes, just soaking in the warmth that emanated from his body for a moment before speaking up again, “You don’t always have to be strong.”   
“I don’t want to do this right now, (y/n).”  
“You need to.” You gave his hand a tight squeeze before standing, tugging his resistant form with you and then proceeding on the quiet walk to his room. Shoes were discarded at the entrance before you guided him to his bedroom and released his hand, the older man sitting at the edge of his bed and fiddling with his fingers. You briefly struggled with your sopping clothes, exchanging them for an oversized grey t-shirt and a pair of your panties that were living in his underwear drawer. You shot him an amused look as you tugged the silky material up your legs, the action drawing a small smile to his lips. Your teeth chattered as you crawled up to tuck yourself beneath his thick blanket, watching as your boyfriend stripped down to his boxers before joining you. You pulled at his arm once he was beside you, positioning him so that his head rested on your chest. He took the hint and wrapped his arms around your waist, mumbling something about the fact that your nipples were hard causing you deliver a light smack to his shoulder. You started sifting your fingers through his curly hair, grazing the shaved sides with your nails on occasion.   
“It wasn’t your fault, Gabriel.” He nuzzled closer into your breasts with a shuddering breath,   
“He was my responsibility.” His voice was tight, you heart clenching at the sound of it.   
“There are just some things we can’t control. Things we can’t change.” You could feel his tears soaking through to your chest, the trickle slowly building until his body was shaking with sobs. His hands gripped tightly in the shirt, one of yours moving from his hair to rub soothing circles on his back. It felt like an eternity had passed before he calmed down, shifting to press his face to your neck and pressing kisses to the soft skin.   
“I don’t know what I would do without you, mi amor. “   
“I feel the same way.” He propped himself up on his forearms, capturing your lips in a sweet kiss before rolling both of you over so your laid on his chest now. The two of you slowly drifting off to sleep, knowing that tomorrow would still be hard but that everyday would bring less sadness.


	12. Wakeup Call Part 2* (Hanzo Shimada x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy as fuck with some mediocre smut and a side of noodle dragons, that's how I like my one shots. Enjoy!

“Ouch! No need to be so rough.” you grumbled, poking at the wispy blue dragon that was wriggling on the table. You were sat in the kitchen with Hanzo, waiting for the kettle to boil for your tea.  
“You knew what you were getting into riling her up.” the older man smirked and you rolled your eyes. You’d come to realize Sora and her brother Taiyō were like the two halves of Hanzo’s personality; sometimes he was playful and sweet like Sora and the rest of the time he was more reserved and quiet like Taiyō, who was currently slung over Hanzo’s shoulders napping. The tea kettle started screeching and you stood to deal with it but your husband gently pushed you back into your seat, leaning down to place a lingering kiss to your lips before going to do it himself.  
“I’m not made of glass, you know?” your eyes roamed over Hanzo’s back as he prepared the hot drink, muscles flexing with his movements and making you really want nothing more than to jump him.  
“Yes, but you are less than two weeks from your due date.” He answered simply, turning to walk back to you and catching sight of your staring eyes and your bottom lip caught between your teeth. “Don’t you start with me.” Hanzo warned, squinting at you as he took his seat and handed you your cup.  
“Jesus, you’re killing me.” You groaned, leaning back in your seat and stroking your belly. Your son was particularly active this morning,  
“Little dramatic.” He smirked,  
“You heard my OB! We can have sex, she even encouraged it!” You protested, breaking out in a laugh as Ana strolled in right as the words rolled off your tongue, she briefly froze.  
“Quite an interesting conversation I have stumbled upon.” She mumbled, a little laugh leaving her as well as she began preparing herself some breakfast,  
“Ana, were you having sex at nine months pregnant?” You asked and she snorted,  
“I had sex when I was two weeks past my date because my daughter was refusing to get out. I did not have any desire to have sex until it was something that would help induce my labor, very tough pregnancy with lots of morning sickness and back pain. You are absolutely glowing though so I must imagine you have a very different set of needs.”  
“See!” You exclaimed, a slight squeak immediately following at the feel of your son seemingly kicking your bladder,  
“Are you alright?” His panicked response at any sign of your discomfort sure was an odd sight for a trained Shimada assassin… but it drew a smile to your lips.  
“I’m okay, he’s just moving.” Your husband leaned down to press his lips to your stomach,  
“Ryuu, you be gentle with your mother.” He spoke, his lips brushing against the material of your t-shirt. You could feel his smile as the little fetus kicked where his mouth was,  “I think that might have a been his first, ’Fuck you, dad’.” he laughed along with you, his large hand moving moving back and forth across your large bump. You noticed Ana leaving with a small smile on her face as tears gathered in your eyes, affectionately stroking your husband’s hair as you started to all but sob. Hanzo immediately sat up, his hands cupping your cheeks and brushing away the tears with his thumbs,  
“Why are you crying? What is wrong?”  
“Y-You’re going t-to be such a g-good dad.” You cried and the concern on Hanzo’s face melted away, being replaced by love. He’d grown use to your extreme mood swings over the past nine months, taking your pointless rage, emotional happiness, and odd moments of sadness like a champ.  
“And I could not ask for a better mother for my child.” You sobbed harder and he stood, pulling you to your feet with him and bringing you into his strong embrace. You clung as close as you could with a watermelon separating the two of you, Hanzo whispering a string of soft Japanese into your ear. You couldn’t understand every word but the ones you caught were sweet and calming. You took a few deep breaths, slowly returning to normal until you dissolved into laughter.  
“I’ve never been this emotional in my life.” You pulled back just slightly, reaching up to flick away some remaining tears before Hanzo sat back down and pulled you into his lap. You leaned your head on his chest while his chin found it’s place on your head. Sora and Taiyō suddenly appeared in your lap, cuddling themselves into the mix and snuffling against your belly.  
“I still want to have sex.” You spoke after a few moments of silence and he groaned,  
“You’re an insatiable creature.”  
“It’s not being insatiable if I haven’t been sated in two months!” You argued, pouting at your lover and grinding down just slightly against his lap. The small motion being enough to start the process of getting him hard, his hands gripping the material of your sweatpants tighter.  
“Come on.” He stood the both of you up, the dragons skittering to absorb back into Hanzo’s arm as he began leading you to your shared room. Despite the sudden fire seemingly lit under his ass, he was still conscious of the fact that you had a bit of a pregnancy waddle and hurried at a pace you could handle. As soon as you were behind closed doors, Hanzo was hungrily kissing you, his hands kneading and gripping your ass as the two of you managed to blindly make it to the bedroom. He easily began stripping you as you did the same, desperately tugging at his clothing until you were both free of the constraints. Hanzo pulled back, eyes roaming your naked body and smiling widely, “You are so beautiful.” A blush lit your cheeks as you tugged him to the bed, the tempo of everything slowed as you positioned him according to the mountains of research you’d done regarding comfortable positions to use when nine months pregnant. Both of you laid on your sides, face to face with your top leg slung up over your lover’s hip.  
“You a-are sure?” He stuttered as your hand began stroking him to full hardness,  
“I need you.” You whined, rubbing the head of his hardened cock to brush over your already soaking sex.  
“Christ, okay.” He hissed, moving your hand to take over himself, lining up and pushing into you as slowly as humanly possible. You sighed, the simple action already coating your insides with ecstasy. Once he was in you to the hilt, you let out a strained moan causing Hanzo to still, the need obvious in his face as he looked to you. “Are you alright?”  
“So good, baby, feels so good.” You mumbled, digging your nails into his strong arms. Hanzo moaned at your words, starting to slowly thrust, treating you like you were something precious and breakable. Everything about this was careful and gentle but there was a certain desperation behind every thrust. Like Hanzo wanted nothing more than to have his way with you in every way possible but his self-restraint held strong. Not willing to do anything that had even a minuscule chance of hurting the baby. It felt weird to already be so close to your end after only five minutes but everything was heightened from the lack of recent sex and the hormones flushing through your body.  
“I-I’m already close.” He spoke your thoughts, seeming embarrassed but it only made sense. Two months of no sex was hard on you, you couldn’t imagine how it had been for him.  
“I-I,-“ you stuttered but couldn’t finish your words as you contracted around his thick cock, crying his name in pleasure as he continued thrusting into you. Only lasting a few more moments in your tight, wet heat before spilling his cum into you. “I didn’t expect I’d be so quick. Your cock is too good.” You praised, stroking his face as he caught his breath. You didn’t want his quick climax to be a strike at his pride. He opened his eyes, letting out a light laugh as he leaned in to kiss your forehead.  
“You are too good to me.”  
“You deserve the world.” Your words ended with a small gasp as he carefully removed himself from you, his hand finding it’s nearly ever-present position on your stomach.  
“I have the world, right here.” and now you were crying again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me in the ass that last line was cheesy but boy did it make emotional af.


	13. Crossing Lines* (Genji Shimada x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested piece! (It might not be as detailed as they were hoping for but the Shimada/Yakuza AU isn't something I know a ton about and I would rather my pieces lack detail and be correct than have lots of details that are wrong.) Sorry I haven't been updating as much, I go through spurts where I just don't have the motivation or creativity to write but I think I'm getting back into it. Requests might still come out a little slow because it helps to boost my motivation when I'm writing original ideas that I'm super excited about but feel free to keep requesting, I have a list where I keep track of them and they will all be done eventually.

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” you mumbled, a squeak leaving your lips as he scaled the wall of the Shimada estate and easy slipped through the window to his room. Genji managed to land silently on the floor, letting you get down from his back before turning and pulling you tightly to his chest.   
“You worry too much! I’m the black sheep, no one cares what I’m doing.” he smirked, gripping the back of your neck and pulling you in for a needy kiss. Your hands came up to tangle into his green hair, taking his bottom lip between your teeth and tugging slightly. A growl bubbled up from his throat and he pushed you back onto his bed, torturously slowly shifting your skirt up your thighs.   
“Don’t tease me.” You whined, shifting your hips as he trailed his fingers up and down your inner thighs,   
“So needy.” Before you could offer a sassy rebuttal his face was between your legs, warm breath fanning over the thin material of your panties before he was moving the barrier aside and trailing his tongue over your slick sex. A gasp escaped your lips, fingers flying to grip his hair,  
“Fuck, Genji!” you groaned as his mouth worked you with practiced skill, the chuckle that left him sending vibrations through your core. He pulled back slightly to drag your underwear down your legs and carelessly toss them over his shoulder, pressing a finger into your heat now that there was nothing in the way and pumping until you gasped for more and he inserted a second. Genji curled the digits, his calloused fingertips caressing your sweet spot in the most addictive way as his tongue mercilessly teased your clit. His actions were leaving you an utter mess, mewls and whimpers of his name being the only thing you could force from your lips until he suddenly stopped, withdrawing from your needy sex with a cocky smirk. “You’re… such an… asshole.” you panted, watching with a pout on your lips as he sat back on his heels and started removing his shirt.   
“And you’re impatient.”   
“Says the man who dragged me into a closet to suck his cock between classes last week.” you smirked, sitting up to remove your own top as he moved on to his pants.   
“Maybe if you weren’t so good with that dirty mouth of yours.” he growled, his eyes moving to your breasts as you tossed your bra away with your shirt. You were only patient enough for him to discard his pants, tugging him on top of you and simply shoving his underwear down his thighs yourself.   
“Look who’s talking.” you purred before he pressed his lips to yours, you could taste yourself on his tongue and it sent a bolt of heat through your body. His lips trailed over your jaw and down your neck before finding purchase on one of your breasts, using his hand to tend to the other one as he continued his pleasurable assault on your body. Genji’s hard cock could be felt pressing against your thigh, so fucking close but not close enough. “Fuck me.” you whimpered, pulling his face back to yours and pressing your lips to his only for him to retract once again and kneel between your legs. You couldn’t help but squirm under his touch as he placed his hands on your inner thighs, slowly spreading your legs apart until you were completely exposed to him. He took his bottom lip between his teeth, a slight groan escaping him at the sight of you.   
“Could you imagine if they seen you like this? All spread out for a Shimada, absolutely fucking soaked and begging for me to fuck you?” he tsked, he moved one hand from your thigh but you were careful to hold it where he’d had it, the whole erotic situation sparking tingles down your legs. He dragged two of his fingers through your dripping arousal and spread it over your sex. Every touch had you mewling for more of his attention but he seemed to be enjoying the process of teasing you despite the painfully hard looking cock sitting against his stomach.   
“Genji-,” you started but he cut you off,  “What would your family think if they knew you were here? Dripping onto my sheets while you wait for me to fuck you into my mattress?” he was wearing the sexiest smirk on his lips and it took all your self-restraint not to shove him onto his back and ride him till you couldn’t walk.   
“They’d despise it. Now get on with fucking me so you can show who I really belong to.” you smirked back and that was all it took for him to line up with your entrance and push in with a single thrust, stealing every bit of air from your lungs as he positioned himself above you, holding his weight on his forearms. You moaned once you could breath again and he leaned down to press his lips to your neck, quickly moving onto nipping and sucking at your collarbone. Genji’s thrusts were deep and quick, slurred Japanese being murmured against your skin as you bit the back of your hand to quiet your own noises. He’d gotten you so wet that the sound accompanying each of his thrusts was utterly obscene, the slapping of skin on skin fueling your lover in his movements along with your muffled whimpers. Genji adjusted his position, lacing his fingers with yours and pressing your hands into the mattress above your head. His lips kissing their way back up until they were swallowing your desperate moans. You could feel the coil in your stomach reaching it’s peak, not being able to resist clenching your muscles around his thick length. He reacted to your action quickly and brought one of his hands down to rub quick circles on your clit driving you closer and closer to your climax until you were seeing white and tumbling off the edge. Your free hand coming up to grip at his shoulders, yours nails dragging down across his bicep and surely leaving angry red lines in their wake. Once you’d come down from your high, you continued contracting around him in an attempt to help him finish. After a few stuttering thrusts, his orgasm hit and he sloppily continued to press into your heat while he cursed and moaned out how much he loved you. The two of you too caught up in the moment to notice the door opening.   
“Genji!” he stilled inside you at the angry voice, his arms winding around you to hide your naked body from the person at the door. Internally, you were panicking but you tried to stay calm and quiet on the outside. The door shut and upon looking over his shoulder, Genji groaned,   
“Would you get the fuck out, Hanzo!”   
“You are a disgrace.” he fumed quietly before storming out of the room. Genji sighed and down on top of you, your hands coming up to thread through his hair,   
“I can’t wait to get the fuck out of here.” he grumbled into your neck,   
“We will. A few more weeks till we graduate and then we’ll take the first flight out. I promise.” he nodded slightly at your words. The two of you soaking in the moment for a little while longer before separating and getting dressed. Genji you walking you home and kissing you goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't my best work but I mean it's smutty af and I really wanted to get something out for you guys so here ya go! Hope you liked it. :)


	14. I'm Looking for Ideas!!! (Not a chapter but please read!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo, it's an update from ya girl please read the note, buddies.

Alright, so I've been a little lax with my writing. School has been kicking my ass and in my free-time I just prefer to sit down and actually play Overwatch than write about it. HOWEVER! My spring break is coming up (not this week but the week after I believe) and if you think I'm not going to bombard you with updates, you have another thing coming. So, with that said, I need topics. I have some requests already that will take priority but if you have anything you want me to write PLEASE leave it below or shoot me an email! The more you request, the more I'll write over spring break so if you want reading material, ya gotta give me some writing material, friends. Even request more than one thing! Get creative! Blow my mind! I AM BEGGING. I really want to be productive over break and every request will help! To anyone who has outstanding requests, hopefully you've subscribed to me or bookmarked this piece and I want you to know your pieces are coming. I currently have requests for another part in 'No Strings', a Mercy/Angela Ziegler x Fem reader fluff piece, and post reflection comic fem reader x Hanzo Shimada piece. I've also got another part of 'Wakeup Call' (Hanzo) in the works and unless I get any new requests, I'll probably start working on another part of 'Sweetheart' (Soldier 76) as well. All of your sweet comments and kudos are so fucking appreciated, it's honestly amazing but requests propel the system. I have 25 people subscribed to me and 33 bookmarks here on this work, if even ten of you hit me up with an idea/topic/request that would be amazing! I'm counting on you guys, please drop some requests for me and have a great week! I'll bring you some new material soon! <3


	15. Wakeup Call Part 3 (Hanzo Shimada x Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly how I wanted it but I wanted to churn out a few chapters tonight. Next part in this series will be fluffy as hell with noodle dragons and a baby Shimada so don't you worry. x <3

‘It’ll be a quick mission.’ they said. ‘You’ll be back in time!’ they said. Yet here he fucking was, on the receiving end of a phone call telling him his wife was in labor and currently a 15 hour flight from her.   
“I warned all of you! Now (y/n) is in labor with my first child and I’m here!” he exclaimed as he waited for Lena to give you the phone. Luckily, the intelligence had been successfully extracted almost exactly as he got the call and now the team was currently hurrying to the drop ship.   
“I’m the one who’s supposed to be yelling.” your sweet voice came through the line and Hanzo calmed slightly.  
“How are you, my love?”   
“Not bad, right now my contractions could be Braxton hicks but we aren’t sure.” the words did little to disperse Hanzo’s worry as the idea of missing Ryuu’s birth terrified him. “Honey, I can practically hear you worrying. Just get on the ship and come home. We won’t induce or do anything to speed up the procedure. You’ll make it, just stay cal- Ooooo, ow ow ow…” the only thing that came through the lines for a few seconds was your deep breathing but before Hanzo could panic at you, the pain ceased, “Just a contraction! I’ll see you soon, my love.” with that, you hung up and focused on the situation at hand while Hanzo quickly got everything moving and had Athena start the flight home. 

“I can’t believe this is actually happening!” Lena squealed and honestly, you wished she’d chosen to sound so excited when the doctor didn’t have his hand in your vagina but she let you death grip her hand through every contraction so you couldn’t complain.   
“Alright, Mrs. Shimada, you’re progressing nicely. Just about at six centimeters dilated now meaning you are still currently in the active labor stage. Let’s hope your husband gets here soon.” he said, an empathetic smile on his face as he left the room.   
“Another one should be coming now, love, you’ve got this.” Lena assured you and when the pain hit, you gripped her hand hard and groaned. You were growing increasingly anxious about not having an epidural as you started to feel like this kid was going to rip you apart. 60 seconds of pain and the contraction halted, causing you to let out a deep breath as a tear streaked down your cheek.   
“I need Hanzo.” you whimpered, your emotions getting the better of you as you brought your hands up to cover your face. Lena rubbed calming circles on your back, you being so caught up in your crying that you didn’t notice her fiddling with her comm unit until Hanzo’s voice came through,   
“What is going on?” he asked and his voice only made you cry harder because you didn’t want to just hear him or see him through the fuzzy screen of the holopad, you wanted him next to you and holding your hand through the pain.   
“She’s six centimeters and contractions are pretty rough… also a little on the shaky side emotionally.”   
“Put her on.” he said and Lena turned the unit towards you despite your death glare, “(y/n), don’t cry. I’ll be there soon.” he soothed but you shook your head,   
“I-I can’t do this. It hurts so much a-and I haven’t e-even really started and I just n-need y-you here.” right as your words stopped, another contraction struck and you whined, gripping at both Lena’s arm and the bed sheets. You could vaguely hear Hanzo speaking encouraging words to you over the comm but you couldn’t focus on them until the pain passed.   
“You are the strongest woman I know, you will be just fine and I will be there soon to help you.” 

 

Another grueling eight hours of labor and you were ready to give up. Hanzo still wasn’t there, your contractions seemed to actually be trying to kill you, and you were almost fully dilated which terrified you without your lover by your side. Hanzo had always been that calm anchor in the face of your pregnancy panic and now that he wasn’t here for the most scary part, you felt like a child who’d lost their parent in the grocery store. Weak, helpless, terrified.   
“Alright, mausi, here comes another one.” Reinhardt warned you, turning his eyes from the machine monitoring your contractions to give you his hand. Lena had needed to tap out from your death grips and the giant man who was the closest thing you had to a father gladly filled the role. You cried out, gripping tightly and writhing against the bed, you’d given up on trying to stay quiet a long time ago.   
“Oh, it hurts!” you yelped and the giant man stroked the hair back from your face,   
“But you are doing so well! Just breathe.” as the contraction finished off, the doctor strolled in,   
“Let’s go ahead and check you again, sweetheart.” he disappeared under the blankets for a few moments before popping back up, “You are ready to go ahead and push! You good to go?” you started full out crying yet again,   
“No! I can’t, my husband isn’t-,”   
“Shimada in tow! Outta the way, he’s here!” you could hear Lena all the way down the hallway and you all but started to sob in relief, Reinhardt giving you a supportive squeeze on your shoulder. Your husband burst into the room and yours hands reached out for him,   
“I’m here.” he spoke, taking your hands in his and leaning down to place a kiss to your lips.   
“I love you so much, I’ so glad you’re here.” you sniffled,   
“Alright, we’re ready to push now?”   
“Yes.”


	16. Shameless* (Jack Morrison x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I waited too long to apply to the college I wanted and this is my sad, lazy attempt at smut to make me feel better. Rip.

"Only 20 more minutes." Gabriel whispered, giving your knee a supportive squeeze as you all but twitched in your seat. Anger was almost to the point of boiling over in your stomach. You'd been sitting in this fucking hard chair watching that bitch blatantly flirt with Jack for the last 40 minutes and you weren't sure how much longer you could keep your temper under control. A subtle touch here, a lingering flirty glance there. Laughing way too hard at that dumb rabbit joke he tells at least twice a day. If you had heat vision, she would be dead where she stood. Jack wasn't paying any attention to her beyond what was friendly as he addressed the press but everything inside you was still screaming to claim what was yours. "Who the fuck actually twirls their hair? I hope she goes bald." You quietly growled at Reyes and he chuckled,  
"She's a fake puta, sweetheart, just keep it together a little longer. Jackie boy loves you, he doesn't give a fuck about her." His words acted like a cooling balm on the top of your anger. You took a few deep breaths. Gabriel's right. Jack loves you and he doesn't-, "Stay calm, (y/n). Wait, stop!" He hissed as you stood and all but flung your chair back. That flirtatious little fuck had sneakily grabbed his ass and not only did the action piss you off, but the way Jack's speech faltered and his cheeks went red, his body tensing at the unwelcome contact had rage flooding your blood. The glare he'd shot her way that sent her hand skittering back where it belonged was distracted by the ruckus you'd created. "Oh, here we go." You vaguely heard Gabriel mutter from behind you as you stalked forward.  
"I'm gonna go do some training, honey, I'll see you later." You smiled at him, gripping the back of his neck and pulling him into a loving, slightly possessive kiss. His hand found the small of your back and he tried to pull you close but you turned on a dime and shot the red-head your best glare, "If you're going to sexually assault someone, it'd better not be an ass with my name on it." You growled, watching with satisfaction as she shrunk into herself. You shouldered her harshly as you walked past,  
"My wife, ladies and gentleman." Jack chuckled and you glanced back, blowing him a kiss before you ducked out of the room and trotted to the shooting range. 

It was about 15 minutes later when Jack walked into the range, a stern look on his face that had your spine straightening. Jack had confessed to loving your situationally short fuse in the past but maybe you'd crossed a line.  
"I-,"  
"You are absolutely the sexiest woman I've ever met." Before you could even shift from apologetic to cocky, he'd disarmed you and lifted your body onto the counter, hands greedily skimming your body as his lips pressed harshly to yours. You spread your thighs so he could step closer as you tangled your fingers into his soft blonde locks and kissed him back with just as much need. After a few moments you managed to trail your lips across his jaw, nipping down his neck until you found his pulse point,  
"You are mine. No red-headed fuckface gets to touch you." With that you were biting and sucking to mark the sensitive skin. His light gasp turned to a groan as you palmed his hardening cock through his pants.  
"What about a blonde?" He joked breathily and you stilled your hand, pulling back from his neck with an unamused expression. "I'm kidding, fuck, it's hot as hell that you're so possessive. Please don't stop, baby." He started desperately grinding into your hand in search of friction and you moaned at how needy he was. You leaned in, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss as you undid his pants and proceeded to slip your hand beneath the fabric.  
"Jesus, is no where safe from you horny fucks?" Jack reacted like he'd been electrocuted, the way he was desperately leaned into you switching into a pathetic attempt at casual. Though the fact that you'd yet to remove your hand from his pants was a bit of a giveaway,  
"Do you secretly hope that if you somehow manage to always interrupt us, we'll eventually invite you to join in?" You smirked, lazily pumping Jack's cock whilst keeping eye contact with the other co-commander. Morrison had a grip on your wrist that had started with the intention of removing your hand but your motions seemed to have stopped him in his tracks. The blush on his cheeks had bloomed all the way up to he tips of his ears but he still rocked his hips into your grip ever so slightly.  
"You have absolutely no shame." His words could have very easily been meant to offend but the amused look on his face and the shaking of his head as he turned to leave took away any possible sting. The second the door clanged shut, Jack was buried in your neck and moaning against the skin. His hands took up residence on your hip and breast as you sped up your movements, whispering dirty things as you brought him to climax.  
"Why do I always end up with a mess to clean up when you're around?" He grumbled as you redid his pants.  
"I like to cause trouble." You smiled, pecking his lips, "Now, wanna go get some dinner?" You asked, carding your fingers through his blonde hair and gasping slightly in surprise when he suddenly got on his knees. He smirked as quick digits got to work with undoing your pants and shifting them down your thighs with a harsh tug.  
"I could eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't wanna commit to writing full smut cause lazy and sad but I wanted to give you something. Requests are in progress <3


	17. No Strings* Part 4 Final (Gabriel Reyes x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested continuation of 'No Strings' ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* Two updates? In one night? After I've been a piece of shit and not updating regularly like I should? Sorry, buddies x

You sighed at the sight of Gabriel leaning against the bathroom doorway as you got ready to go out. Eyes locked on you, brows furrowed in displeasure, hovering like a damn mother hen just like he had everyday for the past month of your recovery.  
“You’re doing it again.” You spoke, turning your attention back to your reflection as you twisted another strand of your hair around the curling iron.  
“Doing what?” The way he quickly righted his expression and faked a smile showed you that he knew exactly what he was doing.  
“Looking at me like I’m never coming home. It’s literally just a girl’s night out, Gabe. Pharah, Zarya, etcetera. People very capable of keeping me safe even though I won’t need it.”  
“Just stay in wth me for tonight. Please.” he started towards you and you sat down the hot tool, knowing if you burned yourself he’d have a hissy fit.  
“Next time it’ll be just for that night and then the time after that and the time after that.” His arms wrapped around you from behind and he rested his chin on your shoulder, “It’s bad enough you pulled strings to lengthen my recovery leave but now you don’t even want me to go out with my friends, Gabi.” A pout forming on your glossy lips as you resisted the urge to lean into his touch. You could live with mother hen Gabriel, the protectiveness was honestly a turn on but that’s where the real problem stems. He refuses to have sex, claiming you’re still recovering even though you were cleared for normal activity a week ago. Gabriel would eat you out when you were particularly feisty but that was it. You’d had to beg for 30 minutes to let you give him head for fucks sake!  
“Dulzura…” he pleaded, a sigh leaving his lips and his puppy dogs eyes reflecting back at you in the mirror. You quickly steeled your resolve, shaking off his hold and resuming your work to get ready.  
“No, Gabriel, it’s Saturday night and if you aren’t going to fuck me into our mattress then I’m going to go out, dance, and have one drink more than I should so that when I get home I’m drunk enough to convince myself that my fingers are your cock.” He seemed stunned at your words but not mad.  
“I just…” he started before running a hand through his hair and slinking off. Well, fuck. You felt guilt sink in your stomach like a rock. As you applied your mascara the idea of cancelling flickered through your head. You were brushing invisible dust from your skin tight, red dress when you reached for your phone. It wasn’t until you were about to step into your heels that your head sunk in defeat, putting in the group text that Gabe needed help with some paperwork so you decided you wouldn’t be joining tonight. You set the device on silent, wanting to put off seeing their disappointed replies as long as you could. Deep down, you’d been dreading this. You still woke up sobbing and shuddering from nightmares of the incident, Gabriel soothing your cries and assuring you that you were okay. That there was no one there. That he had you. You started out of the bathroom in search of your boyfriend,  
“Gabi, I-,” your words were cut off when you suddenly found yourself shoved back against a wall. A brief panic pumped through your veins before you caught sight of Gabe, the familiar press of his body calming you. The only thing you managed to get out was a gasp before his lips were pressed to yours, his fingers laced with yours, moving your hands above your head. You eagerly mirrored his affection, arching your body into his and granting him access to your mouth when his tongue grazed your bottom lip. A shiver made it’s way down your body as his eager hands switched their focus to greedily skimming over your body, freeing yours to tangle in his hair, pulling him as close as humanly possible. Both of you were panting as his lips dripped down to your neck, “What’s… what’s gotten into you?” You mumbled, trailing your fingertips across every bit of muscular flesh your could reach.  
“You said you wanted my cock, mi amor. I realized I’ve been selfish.” He all but growled into your neck, the tone of his voice drawing a needy moan from your lips.  
“Oh Christ, papi, please.” You whined, digging your nails into the broad planes of his back. His form stiffened at the term and he gripped your hips, easily lifting you into his arms and all but tossing you onto the bed. He was on top of you in an instant, your body all but singing at the familiar weight of his muscular body. You didn’t really even realize that you’d started babbling and begging as he touched and teased and kissed you in ways you’d missed so much. Your neediness had made his lips curl up in a smile, your whine when he pulled away transforming it into a smirk.  
“You should text them, I don’t want any interruptions.” He mumbled, peppering kisses to your cleavage,  
“I already did.” You mumbled, tugging at the hem of his shirt only for him to sit up and shoot you a questioning look,  
“Why?” You sat up with him, the blood pumping furiously through your veins slowing at the stall in action.  
“I’m… I’m scared, Gabi. I can’t even sleep without relying on you and I’m going to go to a dark, loud, crowded club without you by my side? How the fuck am I supposed to do anything with this looming over my head? I need you, baby.” You sniffled as a tear snuck it’s way down your cheek. Gabriel’s hands came up to cup your face, pressing a kiss to your forehead before pulling you into his hold tightly,  
“It’ll pass, mi amor. You’re the strongest woman I’ve ever met, this won’t hold you back for long.” His words sent warmth through your body and you leaned into to kiss him, fingers tangling in his t-shirt as his hands gripped your ass,  
“I love you so much.” It was a mere mumble against his lips but he caught it, repeating back the sentiment as he pushed you back on the mattress. Calloused hands shoved the material of your dress up your thighs to expose lacy black underwear, his mouth swallowing your groan as he impatiently shoved the material aside and began teasing your slit. Your hands reached down, making quick work of the button and zip of his jeans before starting the process of removing the cloth, shoving both the pants and boxers down his thighs as far as you could.  
“Your cock, please, papi.” You whimpered, bucking against the stimulation his hand was providing but desperate for the fullness you knew his dick would bring.  
“So needy for me.” He moaned, removing his fingers and ridding himself of his clothing, managing to shed your dress and undergarments as well before tackling you back against the sheets, pressing himself into the hilt as slowly as you allowed him to go. You mumbled profanities, nipping and sucking at the tan skin of his shoulder as he began thrusting. Fuck, it felt so good. The familiar stretch seemed more intense due to the recent lack of sex but it almost added to the pleasure, the increased sting pricking down your spine in the most delightful way. He fit you snugly, like a puzzle piece sliding into place. You could barely form a cohesive thought, your body arching up against his as much as possible in an attempt to soothe your aching need to be close to him.  
"Fuck!" You yelped as his fingertips suddenly appeared on your clit, rubbing swift circles to bring your closer.  
"Been... too l-long. 'M c-close." He groaned, nipping at your ear and fucking you harder. You could feel it in the way his thrusts got sloppier and his cock twitched inside your walls. Nails dragging down his back as your thighs clenched against his hip. Obscenities left your lips in an indistinguishable slew as pleasure briefly whited-out your vision, hips meeting Gabriel's thrust for thrust as the two of you desperately pressed through your climaxes until you were a sweaty heap on your bed sheets.  
"Mi amor." He sighed, flopping onto his back and tugging you with him to snugly rest against his side. You smirked up at him,  
"Was that so hard." A swift swat to your ass had a squeak slipping from your lips, followed by a stream of giggles. Things were back to normal. Normal is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More lazy smut but honestly writing smut on my phone makes me nervous cause like what if I lose it and then someone finds it and there like 'Oh wow, Overwatch word porn...'


	18. Cherry Wine and Christmas Cheer (Hanzo Shimada x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Hanzo are in a committed ass relationship that isn't particularly common knowledge on base.  
> Idk where this came from but you're welcome cause I think it's cute af.

“Yoooo, Han-soap!” he cringed at the way you slightly slurred his name, glancing over to see you draped against Genji’s side and surrounded by black and teal blue yarn. Ana was sat in a chair across from the two of you, an amused look on her face as she knitted some gold-flecked white yarn of her own together. Ana’s was shaping up to be a sweater with tight, flawless stitches while your’d was a loosely strung amorphous blob.   
“Hello, brother.” Genji greeted warmly, working on his own pink and purple yarn project. It seemed to be coming along nicely despite the tipsy girl hanging all over him.  
“I’m making you a sick ass Christmas sweater.” You bubbled, extending your leg to point at him with the tip of your Santa slipper.   
“Language.” Ana scolded softly, not taking her eyes from her work but you still squeaked and hid beneath the clump of yarn in your hands. Giggles erupted from beneath and Hanzo caught sight of the fond smile on Genji’s face; he quickly shoved down the possessive thoughts that bubbled up.   
“You are not supposed to tell him what it is, (y/n)… or that you are his Secret Santa.” Genji laughed and you sprung up, tossing the so called sweater carelessly on the couch and hurrying over to Hazno. You wrapped your arms round his waist before he could resist and tilted your head up, resting your chin against the pectoral muscles beneath the tight, grey t-shirt and looking up at him with those doe eyes of your’s.   
“You’ll forget right? I didn’t mean to say anything.” you were so close he could smell the sweet cherry wine you tended to drink on your breath. He constantly mocked you for it, saying it was the drinking choice of a thirteen year old that had gotten a hold of a fake ID.   
“(Y/N), you know Hanzo is allergic to any sort of physical affection.” Genji teased from the sofa and the older Shimada rolled his eyes, reaching back and grabbing hold of the hands flirtatiously sneaking down his lower back. He’d always wondered what was with you and your fascination with grabbing his ass. He assumed you did it purely because it bothered him. Hanzo’s attempt to pry your grip from him was fruitless,   
“If I say I will forget, will you release me?” He asked and you nodded the best you could with your chin still pressing against his chest. “Then I will forget.” You removed your hands from his back but only moved back slightly.   
“Thanks, Hanny.” You kissed your fingertips and then reached up to transfer the affection to his cheek with a not so gentle slap causing Genji to burst out laughing. You trotted back over to the couch and the younger Shimada moved his sweater just in time for your giggling form to topple onto him. You reached for the wine glass on the table, nearly sloshing the dark red liquid over the rim before Genji stole it from your grasp.   
“I think you have had enough.”   
“Who are you, my dad? Give it back!” You whined, getting on your knees and stretching up to attempt to grab the glass just out of reach. Hanzo had to subtly take deep breaths as your breasts ended up closer than they should have been to the younger Shimada’s face. Though Genji didn't even seem to notice, too amused with inching the glass farther and farther from your grabby hands. Hanzo shook his head turning to make his tea but glancing back when you yelped,   
“You stabbed me!” You squeaked accusingly,   
“You pressed against my knitting needle!” Genji argued back, barely restraining his laughter as you sat back on your feet and tugged your black v-neck up to expose an angry red line across your ribcage.   
“Genji!”   
“(Y/N)!” he mocked and you pouted, hopping off the couch and grabbing the bottle of wine from the table.   
“C’mon, Han-soap, you’re my favorite Shimada now.”   
“That’s uncalled for!” Genji whined jokingly but you just burst into giggles and tangled your hand in the front of Hanzo’s shirt to start dragging his resistant form toward the dorms,   
“Why am I suddenly apart of this?” Hanzo forced a scowl onto his face but there was a fondness bubbling below the surface. 

The walk back to Hanzo’s room was all but unbearable. You made three wrong turns that he physically had to turn you around to correct and had sat on the floor in rebellion of walking twice. As you two neared the dorm you turned on your heel, nearly falling, and squished into Hanzo’s personal space, “Do you wanna fu-,”   
“Shhh,” he brought a finger up to your lips. It was two AM and you were all but yelling.   
“Shhh,” you giggled back, wrapping both your hands around his and kissing the extended finger, “Do you wanna fuck?” You asked in an exaggerated whisper that drew a rare smile from Hanzo and caused him to chuckle,  
“I think you are more in need of a glass of water.” he suggested, entering the key code to his door before leading the both of you inside.   
“No need for water.” You mumbled, bringing the bottle of wine to your lips and taking a sip, humming as the sweet liquid slipped down your throat.   
“That’s enough for tonight.”   
“No, what is with you Shimada’s?” the bottle was now hidden behind your back and while Hanzo knew stealing it would be like taking candy from a baby, he didn’t want to risk you starting to yell again.   
“What if we make a trade?” he asked and your face automatically lit up in curiosity, “Hmmmm… if you taste it, you can have it.” he rolled his eyes. You were always trying to force the sweet, fruity liquid on him. Insisting if he would just try it, he would love it.   
“Fine.” the bottle came out from behind your back but when he reached for it, you snapped it away. You brought it to your lips, taking the smallest of sips so that it was just enough to coat your tongue before grabbing the back of Hanzo’s neck and yanking him down for a heated kiss. The gasp that escaped his lips at the sudden action created easy access for your tongue and you made quick work of meeting his. The taste of cherries was heavy on your lips, he discovered the tartness also permeated the rest of you mouth as he took control of the kiss. Your hands were suddenly in his hair, carefully releasing it from it’s tie so you could properly tangle your fingers into the silky locks. Hanzo let it go on for a few moments, basking in the warmth of your body pressed to his and the way your skin felt beneath his fingertips when he edged them under the hem of your t-shirt before he gripped your hips and separated the two of you. Committed relationship or not, he wasn’t going to fuck you while you were intoxicated.   
“Mmm, baby.” You whined, fisting his shirt in your hands in a desperate attempt to drag him back but he simply guided you to his bed, helping you get beneath the covers before moving to click off the lights and then proceeding to join you. Hanzo guided you into his side so you could cuddle up to his warmth, one of your legs coming to rest across his hips you attempted to get as close as humanly possible. “Love you.” It was merely a mumble with your face smushed against his side but he heard,   
“I love you too, (y/n). Now, sleep.”   
“Good idea.” lips pressed to his skin a lazy goodnight kiss and moments later your breathing deepened.


	19. Accidental* (Gabriel Reyes x Female Reader x Jack Morrison)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this tag was severely lacking material and who doesn't want to be in a situation with both of these men tbh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back and writing more shit that no one asked for even though I'm up to my eyeballs in requests! Working on it, I promise. :( I honestly get the worst, most persistent motivation problems sometimes. I'll try to make sure I write a request for every frivolous piece I write and we'll get through this eventually. <3

Jack honestly hadn’t meant to edge in on their privacy, he hadn’t meant to stop when he passed the door and he hadn’t meant to peer through the cracked door, yet here he was. The image of his Commander with his head buried between the legs of a woman rapidly being burned into his brain. Shapely legs draped over his shoulders and the muscles in his arms tensing as he gripped her hips to keep her close, his work keeping a steady flow of moans slipping from her mouth. Jack watching as her breasts rose and fell with needy sounds, back arching as her fingers tugged on the Commander’s hair. Wait… that was you?! Morrison gaped slightly as your face came into view, of course it was you. If Gabriel Reyes was going to fuck someone here, it was obviously going to be someone equally as attractive as him.   
“Gabi… please!” a large hand snaked up your side to knead your breast as your body convulsed, thighs visibly clenching around the Commander’s head as you pressed your hips closer to his mouth. Gabriel groaned into you, pulling back a moment after you’d stopped twitching with his lips shining from arousal. You were quick to pull him up from between your legs, bringing him into a passionate kiss before shifting your hands down to start on his pants, attempting to free him from the material as quickly as possible.   
“Mmm, eager for my cock?” he purred shifting his attention down to your neck and nipping at the skin,   
“Yes,” you whined, “I want you to fuck me so hard, papi.” Holy fuck. Jack felt disgusted with himself for watching such an intimate interaction but also hadn’t gotten any action in a long ass time. He glanced around the hallway before palming himself through his pants; it was so late at night the chances of anyone being out of their rooms were slim to none.   
“You’re such a good girl for me. So willing and tight and fucking wet.” Gabriel all but growled as he stood from the bed and made quick work of removing his clothes before turning you onto your stomach and yanking your hips up so you were forced onto your knees. Between the obvious trail of arousal leaking down your thigh and the sight of Gabriel stroking his thick, heavy cock Jack was all but a drooling mess. The pleasure spiking through his body from his hand working his own hard length was electric and sent tingles down his legs.  
“You ready for me, dulzura?” Gabriel asked, that sweet voice curling around Jack in the most intoxicating way as he waited with bated breath for your dirty response,   
“Fuck, yes, I need you.” it was the neediest sound he’d ever heard and with a low growl, Gabriel thrust himself in to the hilt and giving you no time to adjust before he set an unforgiving pace. The sound couldn’t be described as anything but obscene; the slapping of wet skin and the squelch of him thrusting into your tight pussy could have sent Jack over the edge on it’s own. Gabriel’s name was leaving your lips like a prayer, begging and pleading for him to keep going, for the love of God don’t fucking stop. It went on for the longest five minutes of Jack’s life before Gabriel put a hand over your mouth just in time to catch the scream of your release. It was muffled by his skin, your ass bucking back wildly against the commander as you worked through your orgasm and then attempting to create some distance once the aftershocks had subsided. Gabriel moved both his hands to your hips and held on tightly, yanking you back to meet every harsh thrust of his hips despite your slight resistance and shaking form.   
“Too… too much, ah! So good.” you sobbed into the blanket, unable to hold yourself up anymore as Gabriel used you to work towards his own end.   
“You love it, don’t you? When I fuck you past your breaking point?” Gabriel grunted, briefly stopping his thrusts to grind his hips into your ass, cock stroking the walls of your oversensitive cunt and forcing a loud cry from your lips.   
“Oh, Christ! Don’t stop, please… please.” you whimpered, hips weakly creating distance so you could fuck yourself back onto his cock.   
“Oh?” he stopped completely, gripping your hips to keep you still as well despite the broken protests that immediately fell from your lips, “Sorry, mi amor, I’m just not sure who you’re talking too?” Gabriel coo’d, feathering kisses up and down your spine as you all but wept for him to continue.   
“Fuck, Gabriel! Papi please… so close.” with that, Gabriel smirked and reached one hand around to stimulate your clit as he thrust into your tight heat with renewed vigor. The commander’s sweet moans and desperate growls filling the air as he fucked you hard till you were both on the very verge of climax. Well… all three of you. Jack was a needy mess in the hallway and deemed the chance of getting caught if he came right outside Gabe’s door too high. He was too close, too deliciously fucking close so he reluctantly hurried to the nearest bathroom, the muffled sounds of climax following him down the hall till he was behind closed doors and giving his dick a few desperate tugs as cum spilled down his thighs.   
“Oh, shit. Fuck.” he moaned, both from the pleasure and from the sense of dread that filled his stomach as the haze of need cleared. What the hell had he just done? 

The next few days passed with Jack unable to make eye contact with Commander Reyes during drills or you as you injected him with the SEP chemicals.   
“Everything okay, Jack?” you’d asked, worry obvious in your voice as you pressed your hand to his forehead. All he could see was those same digits desperately locked in Gabriel’s curly hair as he ate your pussy like he’d been starving for days, “You’re a little warm.”   
“No, I’m… just fine, Dr. (Y/L/N). Just a little nervous.” you nodded, offering Jack a kind smile though you didn’t seem convinced.   
“I’ll check on you in a little while.” with that you had strutted off, the click of your heels not going far before Commander Reyes stepped into the room and made his way to your side. His hand found your waist, tugging you gently into his side and pressing his lips to your ear. The two of your were still for a moment besides Gabriel’s lips parting in whispers that had both of you turning to look at Jack. You looked amused and Gabe’s lips were pulled up into a smirk though his eyes were cold and harsh, like he hadn’t decided how he felt yet about whatever news he shared. Jack flushed, quickly looking away and attempting to seem interested in absolutely anything but the two of you. Nothing came of the odd exchange and by the time Morrison found the courage to look up again, the two of you were nowhere to be seen. Another doctor from the program was the one to come check him again before allowing him to leave. Shit. 

‘They couldn’t possibly know… could they?’ Jack thought to himself as he laid in his bunk, feeling like complete shit from the injections. It had been nearly two hours since the odd exchange in med-bay which meant lunch was edging closer and closer with every second. He was dreading it. Reyes could have said something simple. He could have made a joke about how terrible Jack looked from the chemicals flooding his veins. Literally anything. The chance that Commander Reyes had somehow magically figured out Jack had… looked in on his interaction with you were incredibly slim. However, once Jack had managed to drag his tired body to lunch and plop down at a table with his food, Commander Reyes took the seat across from him and inflamed his recently calmed fears. They sat quietly for a little while, Gabriel calmly eating as Jack attempted to seem at ease despite the fear in his gut.   
“So,” Gabriel finally spoke up after ten minutes of nearly unbearable silence, “do you always just like to watch, hombre?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Low key pissed that I can't figure out formatting to make the Spanish words italicized. If anyone can help me out I'd be super appreciative.


	20. Team Mom (Gabriel Reyes x Female Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick introduction for this story idea, will write and post the second chapter tonight, lovelies! <3 Currently on vacation so I'll hopefully be able to post more. ^_^ (Also, Chapter 2 of Accidental will go up tonight! Maybe put out a request or two as well!)

The sight Reyes found upon walking into his office was equivalent to seeing a fish just casually flopping down the street like nothing was wrong. Unnatural. Completely unexpected. You were slumped over in his office chair... asleep? He approached you silently, pressing his fingers to the pulse point on your neck for assurance that you weren't dead. Nope. Just sleeping. A normal human function that seemed so inhuman when it was you doing it. You were just his assistant but you were among the top dedicated fuckers in this place. You did your job as if you were working out on the front lines. Paperwork was typed up without error and always in on time, files were alphabetized, his desk was kept up to a highly functioning standard of organization, he was kept on time for meetings without having to give them an iota of thought. And you didn't stop there. You were always setting food accompanied by water bottles and cups of coffee on his desk. "I'm your assistant and if you aren't healthy then neither of us will be able to do our jobs." You'd explained with a kind smile. If he fell asleep at his desk late at night, he'd wake up with a pillow beneath his head and a blanket secured around his body. You would appear behind him to work knots from his neck and shoulders with a practiced ease. You, this unstoppable force and constant support source in the whirlwind that was his life, were now crashed out behind his desk. The hair you always kept up in a pristine bun laid around your face in soft waves, your face seemingly makeup free for a change, your usual stark white button up and black pencil skirt exchanged for a black t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He couldn't help the chuckle that slipped from him at the additional text on the shirt, 'Team Mom' printed along the curved underside of the Blackwatch symbol. A member designated title based on how much you took care of Gabriel and the fact that a lot of that trickled down through the ranks as well. It'd been a joke gift from Jesse on the two year anniversary of you joining the team but Gabe hadn't missed the sentimental look on your face or your briefly teary eyes.  
Reyes shook himself from his thoughts, taking in the paperwork on his desk. It seems you'd been piecing together his schedule for next month and finishing a few stray files from this week. He couldn't help but roll his eyes when he seen the folders were Jesse's, making a mental note to tell the punk to stop asking you to do his paperwork for him. A soft snore drew his eyes back to you and he debated between carrying you to your room and trying to make you comfortable in his chair. It was 5:00AM after all and he had quite a bit to do... he'd be needing his office. Your room it is. It took him a solid two minutes to decide the best way to lift you; weight obviously wasn't an issue but the way you were adorably curled in on yourself left him few grappling points and going in without a plan seemed like a risk that could wake you up. 

Too late. You groaned, arms slowly stretching above your head as your legs extended out, bare feet meeting the plush carpet. You blinked a few times before taking in your surroundings and nearly jumping out of your skin when you caught sight of Gabriel directly to your right.  
"I'm so sorry! I just-,"  
"Don't worry about it." He cut you off quickly, the dusting of pink on your cheeks a sure sign that you would have rambled on apologies for the next five minutes if he hadn't stopped you.  
"One minute I was laying out your plans and the next... poof." You yawned, rubbing yours eyes before attempting to causally cover up the McCree file that was laid out in front of you.  
"I already seen that. He's running the base for asking." Gabe spoke, the corner of him mouth twitching in a hint of a smile,  
"Everyone needs help sometimes, Commander." You sulked, slumping back in the chair with a huff. Gabriel couldn't help the slight tightening in his stomach at the word. It had been nearly three months since Jack was made the official Commander of Overwatch and Gabe had been unofficially demoted down to Captain but you refused. Informing him that he was still your Commander with steely eyes and an affirmative nod the first time he corrected you.  
"Yeah, including you. Go to bed, I can survive one day without you."  
"But..." you gaped at him, eyes scanning over the papers in front of you before shaking your head, "I have too much to do. Your schedule for next month needs to be finalized, you have two meetings today, paperwork needs to be submitted… the UN is visiting OverWatch!” You exclaimed, flabbergasted at the idea that this man could exist in an efficient manner without you by his side. Gabriel Reyes is someone you would trust with your life without a moment's hesitation but everyone has their weaknesses and office work in it's entirety was his.  
"You're exhausted and the UN doesn’t have any interest in our branch.“ He argued as you stood, moving to stand in front of him with a pleading look on your face. It was slightly startling to be so close to you without your typical black heels that brought you to his chin, now five inches shorter and pouting up at him from chest level.  
"I can nap later if I get too tired and I promise I won't stay late. I need to get some things done, Commander." You all but begged and he reluctantly nodded after a moment of thought.  
With that, the day started and you hurried off to change clothes, popping back in ten minutes later looking like your normal self and carrying two mugs of steaming coffee.


	21. Wakeup Call Part 4 (Hanzo Shimada x Female Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK FROM THE DEAD TO BLESS YOU WITH SOME READING MATERIAL FOR BORING HOLIDAY PARTIES. Sorry for the long ass hiatus. I don't really have an excuse? I'm just a terrible person? Also school is fucking hard? Happy Holidays, lovelies! <3

Hanzo was the luckiest man on the planet. Despite all of his past transgressions he had been blessed with the most wonderful woman ever to exist who then blessed him with the most precious child he could ever ask for. When Hanzo married you, he was convinced that there was no room left in his heart for anyone. He could never love another human being at the capacity that he loved you… but he was so wrong. From the first moment he held Ryuu in his arms, Hanzo knew that he was the second love of his life. The same burning love and need to protect washed over him when he looked at his son and his beautiful wife. 

“I don’t deserve any of this… but I am so thankful that I have it. So grateful to you for loving me even with all the mistakes I’ve made and giving me the most beautiful son. “ Hanzo whispered, his hand rubbing calming circles on your back while his eyes were glued to white crib on the opposite side of the room.   
“I’d say it was a team effort.” You teased as you tilted your head up to kiss along his jaw, “I love you so much.”   
“I love you too… more than I can ever truly tell you.” The tears gathered in his eyes were obvious as he looked into your eyes. Soft fingertips grazed his cheeks as a few drips escaped.   
“Hanzo,-“ Suddenly, a cry came from the crib and you quickly kissed your husbands forehead before going to retrieve your precious little fella. “Oh, what’s the matter, honey? Mommy’s here. Shhh.” You soothed, gently swaying on your feet in hopes of calming him.   
“We made that.” Hanzo mumbles from behind you as Ryuu’s cries quiet and he swiftly drifts back to sleep from the comfort of being pressed to the heat of your breasts, your heartbeat surely helping to calm him.   
“We sure did… he’s so perfect.” You whispered, holding him just a little closer. You husbands arms wrap around your waist as he gently rests his chin on your shoulder. Swaying in time with you and just savoring the sweet moment.   
“You know, the second I seen his face… I wanted to marry you all over again.” You could feel his smile against the skin of your neck and it warmed you all over to know he was so happy. All you wanted in life was for Hanzo to be happy and release all the guilt weighing him down from the past. In this moment, it felt like all of that had dissipated. At least for now.   
“I wish that this exact moment could last forever.” You sighed, leaning further into him and trusting him to support your weight. Deep down, you both knew he’d have to start going on missions again. Sure, you’d have your friends on base to help you care for Ryuu if need be but it was the stress and the worrying and the danger that you dreaded most.   
“It’ll all work out. This moment and the next one and the one after that will all be just fine because we have each other. That’s all that matters.” The only response you could muster was a slight nod, not wanting to spoil this feeling with worrying about things that weren’t even relevant yet.


	22. Team Mom Part 2 (Gabriel Reyes x Female Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters? In one night? Wow.   
> Sorry for any mistakes. I'm trying to churn out some content while I actually feel like writing. I'll probably go through and do some official editing Monday.

Everyone was lounging around the bunks when you rushed in, the door slamming open and the quick clicks of your heels turning heads and contorting expressions to that of concern,   
“Everything military standard, now!” You yelped, hurrying into a bathroom to fix your bun as the Blackwatch members confusedly set to work, “Beds, floors, you guys. Literally everything needs to be perfect and it needs to be done in the next five minutes. Stand at the ends of your bunks at attention when you’re done. Look… badass but also polite and government friendly, yeah?” with that you were back in the direction you came, leaving the frantic movement behind you despite Gabriel calling after you. The UN representative was almost exactly where you left him, his spindly form and thinning hair reminding you of a skeletal cartoon villain but you approached with a polite smile nonetheless.   
“Mr. Grant, thank you for waiting. We really appreciate this opportunity.”   
“Yes, well, if a woman such as yourself can speak so highly of Blackwatch there must be something we’re missing.” A disturbingly bright, fake smile pulled his lips as he put his hand suggestively low on your back and gestured for you to lead the way. You shoved the shiver away and confidently led him down to the Blackwatch bunks,   
“We do have quite the impressive bunch… and you know how the public loves comeback stories. These wonderful men and women with colorful backgrounds now working hard to help the world alongside our star organization, Overwatch.”   
“Impressive indeed.” Thin fingers lightly traced the swell of your ass before falling away. A clear of your throat and you were shoving the heavy door open, a bright pink dusting over your cheeks as you forced a neutral expression. Your eyes trailed over the room and you clasped your hands in front of your chest, pride welling up inside you at how well your team had done cleaning up.   
"This is our wonderful Blackwatch team. As you can see, our living quarters aren't nearly as modern as our friends over in the Overwatch building." Gabriel approached curiously and you gratefully escaped to his side, “And this is our fearless leader, Commander Reyes.”   
“Commander? It was my understanding he had been demoted to Captain Reyes.” It was out of his thin lips before he’d even shaken Reyes’ hand and you resisted the urge to roll your eyes, hand coming up to rest on the bicep of the larger man in comfort. Beady rat eyes darted to the contact and you briefly entertained the idea that Gabriel could crush this man like a grape.   
“He is still our Commander, Mr. Grant. He will always be our Commander.” The older man let out a rolling sigh,   
“Well, your silly devotions do not impact official titles so you should introduce him to me as Captain, sweetheart.”   
“You-,” Gabriel started but you quickly cut him off,  
“Yes, alright, um… well, I think you’ve seen enough to make your decision.”   
“I think so, would you care to walk me out?” There was a blatant undertone in his words and Gabriel quickly fisted his hand in the back of your button-up, a silent message; you are not going with him.  
“I actually have some urgent paperwork to finish up but I look forward to hearing from you, sir.” Mr. Grant nodded, scanning up and down your body before turning to force a smile at the scowling Blackwatch members and leaving.   
“Old ass fuckin’ creep.” Jesse snarled as soon as the door slid shut behind the spindly figure, the other Blackwatch members grumbling their agreement.   
“Shit.” you dragged the word out in a groan, “So much for bunk renovations.”   
“We don’t need anything from that fucker.” Commander Reyes hissed and you shot him a look,   
“Oh yeah, you’re right because federal funding just falls out of the sky.” The sentence had barely finished before he started dragging you into his office.   
The atmosphere was tense, the heavy slam of the door not helping.  
“Grant is a scumbag and everyone damn well knows it. He walks into my base and disrespects you like that again and Ill break his scrawny chicken neck with my bare hands.”   
“Commander, it’s not fair! Morrison could ask for a God damn unicorn and the UN would shit one out for him. We can’t even get new mattresses.” You stalked across the office and starting sorting through some files in the cabinet, busying your hands to hide the embarrassment staining your cheeks. Why did he always have to be so perceptive. You could tell from the moment you swung the door open with Grant in tow that Gabriel knew you were uncomfortable.   
“You will not put yourself in that situation again.” His tone was finite, no room for argument yet you turned on your heel with one already on your tongue. It died when you noticed how close he was. The ever-stealthy super soldier strikes again with his mind-numbing good looks and cologne that made you wanna drag your nails down his back.   
“Sir,-“   
“Grant has so many scandals you could fill a pool with his bullshit. Sexual assault, blackmail, even fucking rape and no one can nail him on any of it.” His dark eyes were full of silent rage but his voice wasn’t nearly as sharp. “This was his one free pass with me. I swear to God if he lays a hand on you, drags his rat eyes up and down your body, breathes in your direction, even jerks his tiny dick to the thought of you, I will kill him.” You nod slowly, trying to fully process all of what he just said when the two of you are nearly chest to chest. Fuck, he’s so intoxicating. “You have to say it. You have to tell me you understand, promise you won’t willingly put yourself in the same general area as that piece of shit.”   
“I promise.” You mumbled, the care in his voice drawing a whole new shade of red to your cheeks. You turn your head to the side, finding slight relief in not looking him in the eye. It’s few more moments before he withdraws and you feel like you can actually breathe again. When you risk looking his way again, his eyes are glued to some paperwork and it’s like nothing happened. The relief is suddenly paired with the heavy tug of longing in your gut.


	23. Old Ties* (Gabriel Reyes x Female Reader)

“Morrison! We need transport!” Gabriel growled into the comm, doing his best to stem the flow of blood steadily seeping from the teens arm.  
“You damn well know I can’t send a dropship into that mess, Gabe. I have an old contact, she lives about a mile away from your current location. She can help you. Winston is sending the coordinates to your device now.”  
With a curse, Reyes hefted the skinny kid over his shoulder and hurriedly followed the directions. His bullet-peppered shoulder screamed at him for the added weight and the dark was slightly disorienting but he pushed on, making sure to watch his surroundings. Stealth becoming even more imperative when the GPS lead him to a little neighborhood. Most of the houses were lit, questioning eyes peaking through blinds due to the commotion not too far from their quiet suburb. None of them dared step outside though. Deadlock must’ve had quite the hold over this whole area. Gabe triple-checked to make sure he had the correct house before banging on the door so hard it shook on its hinges. He was tired of feeling this kids blood slide down his back.  
“Jesus Christ, I’m coming!” a few moments later the door swung open to reveal a very angry looking woman. “How can I help you?” you asked, completely disregarding the disheveled appearance of the pair. “Medical assistance.” Gabe gritted out,  
“I don’t assist members of Deadlock.” You went to slam the door but he caught and held it easily.  
“Jack Morrison sent us.” You stopped trying to force the door, your face blanking and doe eyes blinking at him in shock.  
“God fucking dammit…” you waved him in with a heavy sigh before slamming the door just as another figure showed up downstairs.  
“(Y/N), baby, you coming back-, what the fuc-?”  
“Get out.” You ordered as you swiped empty wine glasses and a half-eaten box of chocolates off the coffee table, gesturing for Gabe to lay the man on the surface.  
“Are you kidding me?!” he yelped, his erection painfully obvious in his boxers and… oh. Gabe hadn’t even given your clothes a second thought when you’d opened the door but the hastily tied silk robe now very clearly told him what he’d interrupted.  
“I’m really not.” you said blankly as you passed him to go get something. On your way back through with a large white and red box the mystery guest gripped your wrist,  
“I’ll call the police. Report whatever the fuck this is.” In a split second you’d snatched your arm out of his grip, reached into the box and revealed a pistol that you pointed straight at his head.  
“Then I guess you’ll be staying awhile.”  
“(Y/N)!” you caught him off guard and smashed the butt of your gun into his temple, silencing his protests as his body crumpled down onto the carpet.  
“I expect you’ll be helping me with that situation before you leave.”  
“You got it.” Gabriel chuckled and you started the process of stabilizing the young Deadlock. 

“How do you know Jack?” the Captain asked as you worked on getting the bullets out of his shoulder, having done as much as you could for McCree with the limited supplies you had.  
“We grew up together.”  
“Fuck buddies?” He asked, grimacing as it earned a none too gentle tug and a sharp glare.  
“Something like that.”  
“Can’t imagine the Golden Boy fucking someone he isn’t disgustingly in love with.” Another glare.  
“You want stitched up or not, asshole.”  
“Captain Reyes to you, civilian.” He growled and you barely flinched,  
“Doctor (Y/L/N) to you, Captain.” A tense silence settled over the room as you held his glare a few moments longer before turning your attention back to his wounds. “Can I talk to Jack?” you asked quietly, tying the last stitch off and moving to assess McCrees vitals again.  
“Sure.” Reyes tapped his comm, “Morrison, the Doctor wants to talk to you.” Before waiting for his response, he quickly switched the comm to speaker so you could hear.  
“Jack?”  
“Hey, (Y/N).”  
“How dare you deliver this shit to my door.” you exclaimed, grabbing a syringe from your kit and walking over to your still unconscious guest. “You know what I’m doing right now, Morrison? I’m injecting a sedative into the man I was about to fuck before your friend showed up at my door.”  
“(Y/N). Come on, is that really necessary?” Jack spoke, sounding a bit hurt at your words.  
“The kid is stable. When can you send transport?” You asked, completely ignoring anything he had to say.  
“It’ll be there in the morning.” He sighed and you nodded, looking to Captain Reyes,  
“I’ll be joining the Captain and my patient on board.”  
“You can’t…” Morrsion started to argue but sighed again and finished instead with, “Understood.” and proceeding to end the call.  
“You’re coming because…?”  
“You’ll need a ride to your ship and someone to keep him alive till you’re on board. I can’t necessarily stay here considering I just held a gun to a colleague and my living room is covered in blood.”  
“Seemed like more than a colleague to me.” Gabriel smirked and you rolled your eyes,  
“Barely. I just needed to relieve some tension. Suppose I’ll be handling that myself now though, Captain.” Delicate fingers pulled the ties of your robe and you shrugged the material off your shoulders, revealing dark purple and black lingerie. You released your hair from the hairtie and soft waves fell around your breasts. Gabriel felt sweat prick at his brow as his eyes scanned your fantastic body, “Unless you feel like being helpful? You did interrupt my night.” Perfect pink lips tilted up in a sexy smirk as you slowly moved to stand right in front of him, tilting your head up to meet his eyes.  
“I have a feeling Morrison would be less than thrilled if I said yes.” He spoke gruffly and you simply took the hand of his uninjured arm and brought it up to your chest,  
“Why does he have to know? You gonna put it in your mission report, Captain?” You shifted onto your toes, barely grazing your lips against his and waiting to see if he’d push you away but he did the opposite. The hand that had been on your breast slipped up to grip the back of your neck and drag you into a breath-stealing kiss. You eagerly started working on the front of his pants, pushing them down with his boxers in one swift movement once they were undone. You gasped at the sound of ripping fabric as he tore the expensive panties from your body and tossed them aside before moving his large hands up your back to start tugging at the rest of the lingerie.  
“Alright, Hulk, no more ripping!” You gently shoved at his chest, pushing until he sat on the couch before effortlessly removing the complicated looking top piece.  
“Fuck.” He groaned, lightly tugging at his thick cock, eyes roaming the sexy figure in front of him. You tsked, straddling his lap and replacing his hand with your own,  
“You’re injured. I’ll handle this, Captain.” You sat up on your knees, shifting his dick to your entrance before slowly moving back down. Tight heat swallowed him inch by inch and he growled, gripping your round ass in his hands and resisting the urge to yank you down all the way. Nails dug into the skin of his chest as you clenched your teeth, finally resting at the base and taking a moment to adjust. “I’d hoped it was just as big as the rest of you.” You mumbled, tilting your head back as Gabriel began kissing and nipping at the skin of your neck, slowly making his way down to your chest,  
“Hope I didn’t disappoint.”  
“Not at all.” With that you were slowly rocking your hips, working up to bouncing on his cock and moaning as you dragged your nails across his shoulders. Gabriel was running his hands over every inch of smooth skin, dragging you in for another kiss as your legs started shaking and your motions got sloppier. He gripped your hips firmly, harshly guiding your movements and snapping his hips up into you in tandem. His name flew from your lips like it was being ripped from your lungs, desperate and needy. Chanting it like a prayer for deliverance and screaming that you were close, God so fucking close. Then you cried out, pulsing around his cock and shaking as you came. You slumped against his chest, whimpering against his neck as he kept fucking up into you. SEP had made his stamina a bit of a monster.  
“So good. You’re doing so good.” He grunted, digging his fingertips deeper into your hips as the slightly painful sensitivity slowly shifted back into pleasure and you weakly tried to keep pace. You nipped and sucked at the skin of his neck, not lasting nearly as long this time before you were climaxing around him again.  
“Oh Christ, too much.” You whimpered, lightly pushing against his chest and yelping as his thrusts kept assaulting your overwhelmed, dripping sex.  
“(Y/N)… (Y/N), I’m so close. Just a little longer.” He moaned, stopping briefly to lay you back against the length of the couch. Your thighs squeezed shut in the few seconds you were out of his hold but he easily pried them back open, admiring your soaked sex and glistening thighs before slotting himself in again, sitting on his knees and hunching over your body, sheathing himself again in one quick motion. You screamed, whimpering his name as his quick, deep thrusts quickly turned your legs to jello. Your nails dragged down his back as you cried out and clenched around his length. 

Gabriel started babbling before too long, your name mixing with lyrical Spanish and harsh curses. It felt like forever before his thrusts finally became sloppy and he reached down to stimulate your clit. You shouted, your body twitching as a few tears ran down your cheeks and you were chanting his name yet again in breathy moans that worked up to desperate screams as you came around his cock for the third time. The clenching of your sex dragging Gabriel over the edge with you, grinding his hips into you and pumping you full of his cum. Moaning your name and praises against the soft skin of your neck until he was fully spent and barely keeping himself from collapsing on top of you.  
“Jesus fucking Christ.” You breathed, petting Gabriels hair as he caught his breath. After a minute or two he sat up with a smirk,  
“Fuck, look at you.” Gabriel mumbled, prideful at the flush in your cheeks and the absolute mess between your legs as he slowly pulled out of you. You hissed at the empty feeling, squirming just slightly. You sat up slowly, feeling thoroughly fucked and already more than a little sore. Your fingers traced the raised lines and marks you’d made with your teeth and nails.  
“My bad.” You laughed and he shrugged,  
“I’ve had worse.” His tone was joking but your eyes were drawn to the scars that peppered his body. You started tracing those as well.  
“I see that. From the looks of it, you live quite a dangerous life.”  
“Part of being a soldier.” Gabriel said simply running his hand up and down your back, feeling the telltale texture of scarred flesh. “How’s a Doctor end up with something like that?”  
“Deadlock. They didn’t expect the pretty doctor to have a gun so when they tried to start shit with me, I shot three of them dead. They cut me up and branded me when they found out I did it.” You were completely nonchalant about it but Gabriel was disgusted, now even happier he’d just sent their numbers scattering.  
“Show me.” You turned in his hold, exposing numerous jagged lines of raised flesh and the Deadlock symbol burned deep into the flesh beneath your left shoulder, “Damn. Jack’s gonna be even less thrilled about my little recruit when he sees that.”  
“Are you insinuating I have intentions of fucking Morrison when we get back to your base?” you asked with a raised eyebrow as you moved to go get your robe.  
“Well, I’m not an idiot. You told him about the hookup I interrupted to piss him off. You need any more fuel, you’ll tell you fucked me instead.”  
“Hm, glad we have an understanding then.” You smirked, strolling back over and leaning down to deliver an absolutely filthy kiss to his swollen lips, pulling back just slightly to speak, “I’m going upstairs to shower and pack. Keep an eye on our patient, will you?”  
“Sure thing, doc.” He spoke, nipping your lip before you turned to leave. Solidly smacking your ass as he stood to pull clothes back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! Might end up turning this into a full story with an OC. Considering making Team Mom a full story as well. Thanks for reading and commenting! :)


	24. Not an Update but Important!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this isn't a chapter, I'm sure some people are disappointed. :/ But there's good news! So read on! :D

Hello, lovelies!  
I know I haven't been updating much but February 6th will be the one-year anniversary of me starting up this account so I'm going to try my best to make February a month filled with as much content as I can physically manage. I'm also heavily considering taking any short that has three or more parts and creating it's own little book for it, that way anyone looking specifically for updates on that story doesn't have to sift through all the other material. Then I would use this almost like a test lab. Story starters will be posted in here (just like they have been) but if they get overwhelming positive feedback and I enjoy writing them, I'll do my best to turn them into a full storyline once I section them off. The main reason why I would pull them out of here and put them into their own unit would be that anything that gets pulled from here will get added backstory, which would have to be put in before the already existing chapters, as well as continuations that would come after. Anything that I end up pulling from here to put into its own unit will most likely be deleted from this big group and I'll post something in here when I update the separate ones as well to tell anyone who is subscribed/bookmarked here and not to the other unit. If anyone is like super opposed to that, let me know and I'll consider not doing it. 

It's really been a great year and I sincerely appreciate anyone to takes the time to comment. It honestly does matter and I try my best to respond to anyone who takes the time to say something to me. I'm sorry if at some point you've put in a request to me and I didn't make it happen. I have a lot of trouble motivating myself to put time in and write because I never feel that the content I put out is something worth putting time into. However, I've read a story recently that has seriously inspired me to put time in and do better because the writer of that story is so absolutely phenomenal and I want to be awe-struck by my own content like I was by theirs. 

If anyone is interested in talking, submitting a private request, sharing things with me, and/or seeing pictures of my absolutely lovely Bumblebee ball python who is named after Hiro from Big Hero 6, I have a tumblr blog that is 'Friendly Neighborhood Mercy Main' and it's 'justamercymain'. I'm not big on tumblr so idk what the fuck you'd need to find mine?? Feel free to follow me or whatever. I don't post anything creative or wonderful on there like a lot of other people do but it's definitely available to you guys if you'd like to contact me. :) 

In closing, I'm super busy this weekend but next week I'll be doing my best to be a reliable writer and (hopefully) update like every other day? I'm really, really, really going to try but every other day is not a promise. At least three times a week is what I can promise. Thanks again to anyone who reads this, I appreciate you so much, and I'll see you next week for the 1 year celebration! :) 

Kayla x


End file.
